She's got something special
by HelloWobbily
Summary: As the new diva makes herself known in the wwe, all the guys seem to take a fond liking of her, especially the apprentice of the awesome one and the venemous viper. ABANDONED.
1. Miss Lebouff

**_Title: She's got something special_**

**_Rating: M (For later chapters and suggestive contents)_**

**_Pairing: Alex Riley/OC/Randy Orton. Mentions of Miz/OC_**

**_Summary: As the new diva makes herself known in the wwe, all the guys seem to take a fond liking of her, especially the apprentice of the awesome one and the venemous viper. But a certain part of her past comes along for the ride as she tries to fight for herself._**

**_Welcome! This is my new story. I decided to try out another WWE story. I wasn't really feeling my Miz story, and my Tyson Kidd story wasn't getting so many reviews. Now Miz will be included in this story as well as his "apprentice" Alex Riley (Who will be proclaimed as Kevin Kiley when he's offscreen by the way). _**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_Also, onscreen will be presented in italics whether it'll be a backstage promo or a match._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Robbie Lebouff_**

* * *

As she sits in the office chair, her legs crossed in her black jeans as she tries to keep her hands steady from shaking and finds it hard to hide an ecstatic and eager toothy grin under a simple smile. To her left is her mentor; the person who's the very reason that she is sitting in this very office. He is just has eager for her, but he is perfectly calm as he sits beside his now jittery student.

Now on the otter side of the desk, is a stern looking man. Someone she has respected for as long as she can remember. And now as a smile creeps on his face...he is now her brand new employer.

"Well, Ms. Lebouff," Vince McMahon sighs. He as he stands up so do the other two. He reaches out his hand to shake hers and she gladly accepts. "Welcome to the WWE."

"Thank you so much sir," Robbie says as her more than excited grin fights it's way out. "I-I'm honored to be apart of this family."

Vince grins at Robbie and he turns to the person beside her, her esteemed mentor.

"Bobby, you have a very talented little lady in your hands."

"Sir," Bobby chuckled. "You're not going to regret hiring her."

"Well I hope not. I think we need more divas like you Ms. Lebouff. Any questions?"

"Well," She shrugged. "When do I start?"

"Actually," Vince says as he clicks on the tv in his office. There they see a divas match going on in the ring. "The Bella twins are supposed to win this match over Jillian and Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox). It was supposed to be just a simple win and then they come on back. Why don't you head on over there while they're celebrating and...make an impact? And after she's done with them Boby, why don't you go out there and make sure our new diva is known."

Robbie looked at Vince and then Bobby. She thought she would have to start out as a tiny little interviewer that worked backstage or a new ring announcer; and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She grinned and sighed out a small chuckle before saying...

"Sure..."

* * *

Moments later Bobby and Robbie stood near the curtain. She stood there shaking a little, a bit nervous.

"Alright," Bobby said. "Once you see Jillian and Victoria step through those curtains, you run out and you show everyone what you can do."

"Right." Robbie said. She bit her lip as she looked around, observing her surroundings. There were superstars and divas everywhere. Some looked at them and whispered to each other in confusion of who this new girl was.

"Hey," Bobby said, snapping her out of her daze. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't be nervous. You're going to do amazing."

Robbie nodded as she took a few deep breathes. She was lucky Bobby was here to be by her side of all times.

* * *

_The twins jumped and cheered for their recent victory. Their pop theme entrance was blaring through the arena. Their skimpy little outfits wrapped around their tight bodies were glistening under the light. They were just about to step out of the ring and onto the apron, when someone suddenly ran out to them. Someone no one has ever seen before._

_She grabbed the ankles of the twins and pulled on them, making them fall backwards and hard on their backs. The two twins held the back o their heads in pain and confusion as the girl slid into the ring. She watched as one of the twins rolled over and got on her hands and knees. She rushed over and picked the frail and small twin up and over her shoulder, the twin facing upward._

_She waited for a few moments as the crowd started to go wild with anticipation. She then lifted the girl up and flipped her over, the twin landing on the floor of the ring face first._

_She smirked as the twin laid there, knocked out and sprawled at her feet._

_She then turned to the other twin, also trying to get to her feet. She stepped over to her, and grasped her head under her arm. Once her hea was locked in, she fell backwards forcefully, the twins head colliding first with the floor of the ring._

_As soon as the girl rose to her feet, the sudden blare of a guitar was heard through the arena. People were going wild as the familiar sound of the theme "Unstoppable" was playing and a familiar face started to walk down the ramp with a mic in his hand._

_Bobby steppped into the ring and stood next his student. They faced the crowd and waited as the crowd continued to go gaga for them...well Bobby anyways._

_The crowd started to go even more wild when Bobby rose the mic up to his face._

_"I take a leave for almost three years, and this is what I am presented with? A group of underhanded punks that think they have the audacity to run this place; both the wwe and the world tag team champions have been turned into a pair of gaudy bronze colored over sized belts; and we're forced to take orders from an anonymous General Manager. Well, courtesy of our generous and widely respected chairman, Vincent Kenedy McMahon….I'm back baby."_

_The people started to go even crazier at the news as Bobby took a slight pause._

_"But I didn't come alone. Oh no. What better way to make an impact than to introduce everyone…..to the newest diva."_

_The girl nudges Bobby and asks for the mic in his hand. Bobby gladly hands it over to her. She takes a deep breath and takes the microphone up to her mouth._

_"My name is Robbie Lebouff. And I am proud to say that I am the WWE's newest diva. Now my uncle and I didn't just come down here and pumle thing one and thing two over there for nothing. We are after one thing, and one thing only…or in this case two things. That piece of gold set on Mr. Randy Orton's shoulders, and that pretty little butterfly wrapped around Melina's tiny little waist."_

_Robbie ended with a nod and a chuckle as the theme "Unstoppable" started to play. Bobby stretched out the second and third rope and helped Robbie out of the ring. They walked up to the ring as they cut to commercial._

_

* * *

_

As soon as they arrived backstage once again, Robbie sighed with relief. She coughed out a rushed breath as Bobby patted her back roughly as he laughed.

"How did I do?" Robbie asked apprehensively.

"Just perfectly," Bobby replied with a smile. "I was surprised when you asked for the mic. You're very good on it."

"I thought it'd be good practice…was I really good?"

"For your first time."

Robbie was nerver the type to speak out willingly. As a kid she was never taught to speak her mind, she thought it'd be disrespectful to do so unless you were asked. That it until she decided not to let people walk all over her because she kept her mouth shut.

"Hey," Bobby said, noticing the sudden serious face that ghosted over her face for a second. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Robbie said, trying to sound believable. But with the look on Bobby's face, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. "Bobby, I'm fine. I guess I'm still a litte shaky from being in the ring."

"No, no, no it's something different this time. I know that face too well...this is about him isn't it?"

"Shh! Okay maybe. I'm just a little skeptical about running into him."

"Remember what we talked about? If you see him anywhere back here?"

"Don't pay any mind to him."

"And if you turn a corner and he's there?"

"Turn back and walk away."

"And if he's walking down the same hallway you are?"

"Not even a side ways glance. Bobby, I know it's just…we had a good connection back then. I guess I miss him."

Bobby looked at his young novice with consideration. She shrugged it off, though still a trifle bit timid of what could happen while she was here. She would have to make the best of a bad situation if ever it should happen.

**_So, what did everyone think? I hope everyone liked it as a start! The second chapter will be up pretty soon, but I do hope everyone reviews even if you have suggestions pertaining to this story. Also, go and check out my new one-shot "Need You Now" which is a Miz/Alex Riley slash one shot. Please check that out and review! Have fun. Again, hope everyone liked it, and don't forget to review!_**


	2. And they meet once again

A week had passed and Bobby had already introduced Robbie to a few superstars. Glenn Jacobs (Kane), Mark Calloway (Undertaker), Jerry Lawler, Mark Henry, John Cena and a few more. Of course she was nervous at first, but with a little time she was able to warm up to them. Though he didn't introduce her to any of the divas, he hadn't bothered to…she seemed to have done that on her own. Though she wasn't the type to casually get along with other women, she seemed to get sweet on Nattie Niedhart, Beth Carolan (Beth Phoenix), and Melina Perez. And to her surprise, she got along with Laycool quite well.

Now at another night of RAW, as she and Bobby wait for their match to start Robbie prepares herself with her and Bobby's upper body workout bar, doing pullups in the doorway, while Bobby did pushups inside of the room. After his routine, Bobby got up with a sigh as one of the backstage crew walked up to them, although Robbie was still in the doorway.

"Uh, Miss Lebouff?" The tech asked as he watched Robbie workout in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Robbie replied, though she wasn't stopping. Bobby laughed as he watched the tech look at her in utter confussion.

"Y-Your match is in about ten minutes."

After a few more reps, she let go of the bar and dropped to the floor on her feet. As she straightened herself up the bella twins along with Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly) walked by. Robbie didn't miss the unpleasant look of dissaprovement they gave her. Robbie couldn't help but smikr as she watched the three girls pass by. Once they were gone, she patted the guys shoulder with a laugh.

"Thanks," She said, and the guy left. She and Bobby continued to walked down the hallway in search for the entrance. "That is why I'd rather hang out with guys."

* * *

_Men, women, and chrildren suddenly stood up as "Unstoppable" was heard throughout the arena. They cheered even louder when they saw Bobby and Robbie walk out to the top of the ramp. The ringattire that Robbie wore was just to her liking. A pair of black spanex pants with black wrestling boots with red and white x's at the front white it was painted red at the bottom of the boots and a black top. Nothing special and spectacular added, she didn't care if her ring attire was glamorous or not, all she cared was how she did in the ring._

_Bits of the crowd sat down quietly as few of them cheered as Ted Dibiase Jr. came out with Maryse hooked on his arm. They did their entrance at the apron, where Maryse was in the middle and she flipped her hair with emphasis._

_Bobby and Ted were the first to start off, locking their arms with each other. It came to Bobby pushing Ted to the turnbuckle with their arms still locked. They were slowly letting go of each other as the ref started to peel them off. Once that was done, Ted grabbed Bobby by the back of his head and kneed him in the forehead. Dazed, Bobby started to stumble backwards towards the middle of the ring. Ted acted quickly, and bounced himself off of the ropes and charged at Bobby. But Bobby was quick to revocer and realized Ted's actions and gave him a quick and hard crossbody. Maryse gasped as Ted landed on the floor roughly. Bobby could have hit Ted with a "Dominator" but he decided it was Robbie's turn to play, so he tagged her in as Ted rolled out of the ring._

_Robbie and Maryse stepped into the ring and Maryse started to mock her. Robbie crossed her arms as Maryse started teasing her in french, possibly comparing Robbie's ring attire to her own._

_"Let me show you how it's done." Maryse said, her accent thick. She walked over to the ropes and bent down to flip her hair. When she turned back, Robbie raised her leg and kicked Maryse in the stomach, pushing her out of the ring. Robbie was about to step out as well, continuing this match outside, but from the corner of her eye she saw Bobby stepping into the ring. She turned around and saw Ted and Bobby arguing. Robbie looked at them confused as the ref was ordering them to get back to their spots, unawarre of what Maryse was planning. Maryse grabbed Robbie by the ankles and pulled, making Robbie fall flat on her face, and she pulled her out of the ring. But before Maryse could fulfill her attack, Robbie quickly grabbed Maryse by her extensions and slammed up on the apron, and pushed her to the black baracade. Robbie went over too Maryse and pulled her into the ring. She hooked Maryse's leg and went for the pin, her back pressing agaisnt Marye's stomach, but as the ref was about to count three Ted grabbed Robbie by the ankle and pulled her off of Maryse._

_Bobby hurridly went into the ring and ran over to Ted, giving him a powerful spear. Robbie had already had Maryse up onher shoulders facing up. With one push she lifted Maryse up and over, having her land on the mat face down with great force. Seeing the oppourunity, Robbie went for the pin and the ref started to count._

_People cheered as "Unstoppable" was now playing in honor of their win, and as the ref help up both of Robbie and Bobby's hands in celebration. The victor's stepped out of the ring and and walked backwards up the ramp, watching Ted go to Maryse's aid and occassionally looking back at them as well._

_

* * *

_

A few moments Robbie was in the women's locker room, just finishing putting on her clothes: a buttoned up white shirt with a pair of teal colored shorts and sandals. She was about to grab her duffle bag when the door suddenly opened, Bobby in the doorway. He invited her to go to catering with her, knowing that there would be more superstars there for her to meet.

"Robbie!" Someone called. Robbie turned around to see Nattie, across the way, signaling her to come over to her.

"I'll catch you guys later okay?" Robbie said to Bobby, John Cena and Santino. She walked over to Nattie with her water bottle in hand.

"Hi sweetie," Nattie said, patting her shoulder. "Good job on your match tonight! You know for only being your second week here I see a lot of potential."

"Oh please, I still have a long way to go before Vince grants me with a title match."

"Actually there's a rumor going on in the locker room.I think creative has plans for you."

"Plans? L-Like a fued, or…a relationship?"

"We're not sure…but from the looks of it you're in a fued already.'

Confussed, Robbie turned around to see Barbie Blank and The Bella twins just glaring at her, one of the twins whispering to the other and Barbie looking at her up and down. Robbie rolled her eyes and turned back to Nattie.

"What's the deal with them?" Robbie asked.

"Well usually they like it when they introduce new people, but I guess the way you made your debut last week kind of changed their minds."

"I thought whatever we do in the ring we weren't supposed to take it seriously. They look at me like I killed someone's mother."

"Well they like to run things by us in rehersal, they even notify us for last minute changes. So I guess you and Bobby's little surprise kind of peeved them."

Robbie shrugged her shoulders slightly and scoffed a little. She rubbed her arm nervously and she started to look around, possibly in search for someone.

"What's wrong?" Nattie asked, noticing her nervous expression."Look don't let the three skinny minis get to you, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"No it's not that..there's just someone I really don't want to run into. I-I'd rather not say."

"Oh, well if ever you need someone I'm here for you."

Robbie was walking in the hallway with her dufflebag in hand in search of the men's locker room meeting up with Bobby. As she turned a corner she suddenly bumped into someone causing her to drop her bag to the floor.

"Sorry." Robbie said as the man bent down to pick up her dufflebag for her.

"Don't worry about it," The man said. "Just be-,"

Robbie and the man froze in place as their eyes met with each other as he stood up about to hand her her dufflebag. Both their mouths dropped suddenly at the sight of each other. He looked at her with his eyes travelling up and down, observing the sight. She also looked at him, up and down her eyes went. The blue shirt marked "I'm Awesome" matching the color of his eyes and his skin tanner than the last time they saw each other.

"Hey Mike!" Someone cuddenly called from behind him. Another, slightly taller man came up from behind him and patted him on his shoulder, snapping the both of them out of their trance. "Where did you go man? Our match is in a few minutes."

"Oh, uh.." Mike said, stuttering almost. "I was just-"

"He was just helping me with my things," Robbie said faking a smile as she took her dufflebag away from him. "We accidentally ran into each other and I dropped my bag."

"Oh you must be the new girl," He said grabbing her hand softly to shake. "The name's Kevin Kiley"

"Robbie Lebouff. Well, you guys seem busy so I'll just be on my way."

And she left before Kevin could protest. She couldn't help but feel the aching feeling the farther she walked away from them.


	3. Familiar

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Robbie Lebouff._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kevin watched in utter mystification as Robbie continued to walk away, not looking back. He chuckled a bit as a few stragglers watched her walk, also in mere perplexity. Although she practically blew him off and didn't pay any bit of attention to him, Kevin couldn't help but become aware of her appearance. Her bust length black hair in a braid hung over her shoulder, and sure her white button up was slightly baggy, however it didn't mask her little coke bottle frame under there and her long legs were shown thanks to those teal colored shorts.

"Um…..anyways, let's go Mike." Kevin said nudgning him in back, although he wasn't paying very much attention.

"Huh? What?" Mike stammered. "Oh! Right, the match." Mike started to walk the other way, on his way to the entrance with Kevin right next to him.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"What are you talking about kev? Of course I did."

Kevin squinted his eyes at him, noticing the Mike's act of defense going up so high.

"Is there something going on between the two of you guys? Who is she?"

"Her name's Robbie didn't you hear her?"

"You know what I mean. I saw the way you were looking a her!"

"So I can't look at a cute girl anymore without someone accusing me?

Kevin sighed in defeat as they both continued to walk. Silence was upon them as they continued to walk with each other to the entrance. They stood near the curtain as they waited for Mike's theme song to play.

"She…was kind of cute wasn't she?" Kevin chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Mike said as he leaned agianst the wall. "She's….something."

* * *

Robbie was still walking aimlessly, keeping her head down to hide her distraught face from everyone. Though to her dismay she had no idea where she was going.

Again she turned a corner, and again she bumped into another man though this time holding onto her dufflebag tightly as if life depended on it.

"Oh, sorry miss." The man said, his voice so deep it shook Robbie by surprise. She whispered a "sorry" to the person, despite the fact that her eyes did not leave the floor. She tried walking past the person but he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Wait."

She froze in place as she looked up see none other that the Viper standing right infront of her.

"You're the new girl right?" He said smiling as he let her arm go. "Bobby's niece?"

"Uh..yeah," She said nervously, adjusting her dufflebag strap onto her shoulder. "W-Well we're not really related he's like a father to me."

"Oh well, I'm Randy Orton." He brought out his hand for her to shake it, but she acted like it was an actual snake out in front of herr. He laughed as she looked at his hand with skeptisism and then at him. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

She smiled as he laughed and then brought her hand up to his and shook it firmly.

"Robbie Lebouff." When they let go, he looekd at his hand with a raised eyebrow and then at her and then back at his hand once again. Noticing his expression, Robbie scoffed. "What! Do I have cooties?"

"No," Randy laughed as he put his hand down. "I just never met a woman who could shake a hand like that. You have quite a grip Miss Lebouff."

"Well, when shaking hands with a man I don't usually like being crushed, so I learned how to match it. Guess it kind of scares you doesn't it? Woman like me, with hands like that?"

"It's different but…I like it. It's not typically girly like I expected it to be."

"Yeah, you're not going to find me so girly."

"You?" Randy stepped back and raised his eyebrow again, looking at her outfit. Robbie laughed at Randy's expression as he stood up straight again. "Not so girly?"

"You know what I mean. I guess I think like a dude sometimes."

"Ah, interesting…say, where were you going? Isn't the women's locker room that way?"

"Uh..yeah well I was looking for the men's locker room to see Bobby."

"Well, unfortunately you're still going the wrong way."

"Oh..' Robbie blushed a little in embarrasment as she hid a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll show you the way."

Randy placed a hand on her back as he led her the way to the men's locker room. Robbie couldn't help but notice the people staring in confusion as she and Randy walked together. She bit her lip as she blushed though little did she know Randy noticed as well and smirked.

They came across a door with a sign "Men's locker room," Randy looekd at her with a smirk and Robbie looked at him back with her nose wrinkled. He opened the door without knocking with her by his side. To her dismay she was presented with someone putting on his pants.

"Oh my God!" Robbie exclaimed as she hid her eyes under her hands and she blushed a fierce red.

"Randy!" The man shouted as he quickly slid on his jeans over his underwear as he blushed red as well along with her. "Are you crazy!"

"Relax Ted," Randy scoffed. He tapped Robbie on the shoulder slightly, giving her the okay for her to look. She put down her hands, sucking in her lips as she tried to hide a smile. "We're not in highschool, you've got nothing to hide. Anyways, this is Robbie."

From the other side of the room, Robbie saw another man sitting on the couch, completely high on laughter as he clutched his side holding back tears of laughter.

"Shut up Cody!" Ted hissed.

Cody sighed trying to relax himself, the sight of it made Robbie giggle as well. And as he calmed himself down, he sniffed back the tears and stood up and walked over Robbie.

"Sorry for that Robbie," Cody said, still grinning. "Name's Cody Rhodes….Dashing Cody Rhodes."

"Smooth intro double-oh-dashing," Ted said, rolling his eyes at his best friend. He looked at Robbie up and down, remembering the match they had together previously. "Oh yeah, I remember you. You were with Bobby not too long ago."

"Yeah," Robbie said, still standing next to Randy. "Sorry about that. Did that spear hurt?"

"Not as much as that 'Dominator' you put on Maryse."

Cody and Randy both hissed, imagining the move Robbie used and imagined the physical pain.

"Is she mad? I mean that last thing I need is more girls on my back."

"Oh, no no no. In fact she was very impressed with you. And don't worry about the spear, I've had worse."

Both he and Cody shifted their eyes, looking dead on to Randy. Robbie remembered the time she watched the recent wrestlemania match they all had together, and she remembered the RKO randy inflicted on Ted and the punt that Randy gave to poor Cody. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as he looked down on her with a scrunched nose.

"Hopefully the first memory you have of meeting me is me pulling on your leg rather than me changing."

"I uh, hope so too."

"So," Randy grabbed Robbie's hand softly and pulled her to the couch, having her sit down along with him. "I'm guessing the divas don't find you 'pleasing'?"

"Well, three of them don't I guess but it's a hell of a lot better than when I was the physical trainer for the girls in FCW. The only girls I really talked to were AJ and Naomi. Aksana was…alright but she's kind of hard to understand, but otherwise..that's it."

"Any particular reason?" Cody asked taking a seat as well.

"Not really, I guess I'm not really the type of 'girly girl' either of them are used to."

"You?" Cody said as he and Ted looked at her for a second, as if she were foolish and crazy. They were looking at her nicley braided hair and outfit.

"I know!" Randy said, cathching their expressions. "That's what I thought!"

"Okay Okay," Robbie said. "I know I dress like a girl but when I'm around good people, you don't really see a girl you're trying to impress, more like…a little sister. I mean I grew up with two older brothers and my family is like 80 percent sausage fest, so growing up they were basically watching football and wrestling and I watched them play video games instead of the hit fashion show."

"Will you marry me!" Cody said jokingly, looking at her with dreamy eyes. Robbie laughed as she planted her hand over his face.

"Well, for not growing up a girly girl, you really clean up nicely." Ted said looking at her up and down. Robbie blushed a little.

"My god," Cody said suddenly. "Will you look at Michael Cole? He kisses more of Mike's ass, people are gonna start wondering."

Robbie looked more inside of the room, she hadn't noticed the tv monitor that was on when she walked in. There she saw Mike and the same guy she had met earlier, though the name escaped her. They were in the ring with another man, with striking red hair and piercing white skin; Stephen she believed it was, thouguh in the ring he was Sheamus; taunting his voice and skin complexion. When the camera panned on Mike and only him, while he was talking she looked away, having enough of him for one night.

"Something wrong?" Randy asked, noticing her playing with her braid.

"Oh no," Robbie said, putting on a fake smile as she looked up at him. Though catching her eye she saw the man she met before, still forgetting his name. She was so blown away at how he looked and resembled so much of Mike, it scared her. She had to deal with one of them in the past, and now there's two? Though, there was something different about him that puzzled Robbie, she thought it was quite charming when he tried to save Mike when Stephen attacked him suddenly.

Bobby walked by the lokcer room looking into it and when he saw Robbie, he stopped abruptly and walked in.

"Robbie," Bobby said, getting her attention. "There you are."

"Where did you go?" Robbie asked getting up from the couch.

"Sorry, I was in physical therapy. I think I pulled a muscle in my leg, but I'm fine now. And I hope you were in good hands?"

"Don't worry Bobby," Randy said also getting up from the couch. "We wouldn't hurt a hair on her."

"Well good." Bobby looked behind Robbie and there he saw Michael Mizanin and Kevinon the tv monitor. Bobby knew that now she was feeling a bit uncomfertable at the sight of him, so he put a hand behind her back, about to lead her out of the door. "We should be going now."

"Well," Randy said, before they could move. "It was nice to meet you Miss Lebouff."

Randy took a hold of her hand and grabbed it softly, and slowly he brought it to his lips and pecked it softly. She blushed at the contact and she tried to hide the obvious grin behind her lips.

"You too," Robbie said as he let go of her hand. "Uh, nice to meet you guys."

"Bye Robbie!" Both Cody and Ted said as she and Bobby walked out of the locker room. Once they were gone, Ted and Cody looked at Randy with smug faces and smiles.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Ted…" Cody said getting up from the couch. "Do my eyes deviece me?"

"I think Mr. Viper is smitten with the new girl." Ted said.

"What are you guys talking about!"

"Oh please," Ted scoffed and he started mimicking and mocking the way Randy kissed Robbie's hand. "Oh, nice to meet you Miss Lebouff, meh meh meh."

"Oh shut up," Randy said as he smacked Ted in the back of his head. "Just being friendly,"

"Okay Mr. Orton," Cody said, he and Ted still not convinced.

"I'm serious. But still…isn't there something…familiar about her?"

"Yeah now that you mention it," Ted said as he stood next to Cody. "It was like we've seen her somewhere before right?'  
"Yeah…I just, can't put my finger on it."

* * *

**_A/N: So that was chapter 3! Hope everyone liked it, it toko a good few hours to write this chapter but I didn't know it was going to be over 2,000 words! Holy crap dude! So in the last chapter she meets Kevin and Mike finally, but Mike and her are hiding a part of them that no one else knows...well except for Bobby of course! So if you can't tell in the beginning, Kevin seems to wnder about her in the beginning and Mike seems to have thoughts about her as well when he hesitates to say "She's...something." So we do not have an idea of what has happened between He and Robbie, btu can anyone guess? I have an idea but do YOU guys have a little idea of what could have happened? _**

**_And near the end, Randy and the guys see something "familiar" about Robbie, like they might have seen her somewhere before pertaining to the company? What is it? What has she done? Please review! Ideas are welcomed too, as well as concerns and questions._**

**_-robieliemegan_**


	4. Smoke

**_A/N: I only own the OC_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Smoke

Robbie walked alone in the hallway in search of Mr. McMahon's office, already in her ring attire. She knocks on the door three times softly, assuming he's already busy, awaiting for his response. When she hears the faint, hough husky respond "come in," she turns the knob and walks into the office.

"You wanted to see me Mr. McMahon?" Robbie asks as she walks in.  
"Ah," Vince says. "Just the little lady I wanted to see. Have a seat Robbie, we have to discuss something."

Nervous at the words, Robbie takes a seat on the other side of the chairman's desk, placing her right foot behind her left leg.

"Miss Lebouff, I have good news. I talked to creative, our writers, and they have a very interesting plan for you."  
"Already?" Robbie asks, a little surprised. "I-I mean, that's great Mr. McMahon. I-"

Suddenly a few knocks arose from the other side of the door. With the command to come in by Vince, two men walked in.

"Oh, Michael Mizanin and Kevin Kiley. Have a seat."

Robbie's body stiffened as she heard the name Michael Mizanin from the chairman. As she watches from her peripherals, Mike sits down next to her with Kevin standing proudly beside him. She slightly turns her heard away from him, but not far enough that she leaves the eyes of Vince. An awkward silence falls upon them before Vince speaks up.

"Now, you three are probably wondering what each and everyone of you are doing here. Well, I did some consti g with creative and people are begging for...a love triangle, I think that's what it's called, so we had a meeting regarding on who and it was unanimous. They chose...you three."

Both the mouths of Mike and Robbie fell for a second, a bit of schlock at the current decision of their beloved creative. Kevin was a bit surprised as well, though nothing could match the faces of Mike and Robbie.

"I'm sorry," They both said suddenly. "They want us?"  
"Yes, that's right. There isn't a problem is there?"

Silence once again. Robbie had to think before she could say anything, which was a reject to this possibly horrendous plan. Bobby warned her to think before she says anything, or else it's the boot to the curb.

"No," Robbie said, lying through her lips. Mike looked at her once again, eyes filled with shock. "Not at all."  
"You Michael?" Vince said, looking toasted Michael.  
"Uh...no, Mr. McMahon." Mike said, turning to his boss with a fake smile. "...It sounds like a good idea."  
"And you Kevin?"  
"Oh, I'm for it Mr. McMahon," Kevin said, smiling. "If it's okay with Mike and...Miss Lebouff..."

Robbie looked up to see Keving smiling a little, eyes connection with hers. When he saw him smiling at her, a sudden feeling in her gut alarmed her a bit, as if a gust of butterflies was fluttering inside of her. When the feeling rushed her, she bit her lip and turned back to her boss.

"...It's great with me."

"Well good," Vince said. "Now, we're not going to rush anything, with this being your third week miss Lebouff. This is how we'll start this off, now Robbie, we all know you're going to be with Bobby tonight when he's in his match and we know that it's against Zack Ryder, however I figured that this time...he'll be facing The Miz. Now you two, give Robbie and Bobby a nice...welcome. Understand?"

The three nodded with a few "yes sirs" and then they were sent off to prepare for later on tonight. Robbie gave Vince a nice smile, but once the door closed behind the three, the smile faded in a flash. The three of them stood there in silence, Robbie's eyes of fury bore into Mike's as Kevin stood there, completely confused.

Robbie scoffed at him as she started to walk away.

"Robbie, wait." Mike said, taking a hold of her arm, stopping her.  
"I have nothing to say to you Michael." Robbie hissed.  
"Robbie please, it was three years ago, when are you going to let it go?"  
"Let it go! You lied to me Michael Mizanin. And you of all people should know what that does to me."

Mike stood there, speechless as tears were forming in her eyes. Seeing as how Mike had absolutely nothing to say, she left. Not wanting to watch her go, he turned on his heel and walked tirades the locker room, with Kevin on his tail,

"Alright," Kevin said as the two look alikes walked into the locker room. "You want to tell me what the hell that was about?"  
"What, that little show didn't give you enough insight?" Mike said.  
"You told me nothing happened between the two of you, but apparently that's not the case. What happened three years ago?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"We're best friends Mike, of course I want to know. And p.s. we are going to be working with her for a while so maybe it's a good idea to inform me."  
"Don't remind me."

Mike crossed his arms over his chest and exhaled. He looked to Kevin for a moment; who was patiently waiting for an answer from his "awesome" best friend.

"Alright, I met her while in the diva search okay?" Mike asked rhetorically. "W-We had one night together and that was it."  
"One night? You mean..."  
"We fucked, okay? One spontaneous night of raunchy sex and now it's haunting me."  
"There has to be something else, right? I mean she can't hold a grudge for three years for one night...right?"  
"Oh no, trust me she's tough but even she isn't even that thick. But...when the person you sleep with for one night is your best friend, and just up and leaves you for...someone else the next day..."  
"You didn't..." Kevin gasped, realizing what his best friend was talking about.  
"Yeah, well now you know...and that's all I'm telling you. If you want more of how much of a sadistic asshole I am...why don't you go to miss Lebouff herself?"

With that, Mike grabbed his bag and stormed off to the bathroom, changing into his ring attire.

* * *

**_"This match is set for one fall, introducing first from Denver Colorado, weighing in at 272 pounds, accompanied by Robbie Lebouff...Bobby Lashley!"_**

Robbie and Bobbt walked down the ramp together in their ring attire side by side. They slid into ring and they both hoped onto the second rope of one of the turnbuckles, one for each of them. They both raised their hands in unison before Robbie blew a kiss to one of the cameras, and they hopped off.

"AWWWWESOOOOME..."

"And his opponent, from Cleveland Ohio, weighing in at 231 pounds, accompanied by Alex Riley...The Miz!"

The Miz and Alex Riley walked together side by side, occasionally whispering to eac other and eyeing the two individuals in the ring. Once they got to the steel steps, Miz picked up the mic that laid there and the both of them stepped into the ring.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Miz said speaking into the mic. They stood as if it was an old fashioned showdown. Miz looked at both Bob y and Robbie with the same smug face he had on every time he appeared on RAW, which meant he had something planned for the two of them. "Welcome back Bobby, I'm sure thousands of people are just thrilled to have you back. Now, I've heard about the people you've faced, and the things you've accomplished and that's great. But you think you can just waltz in here with you're...little niece here..."

"Little!" Robbie exclaims, clearly offended.

"And suddenly expect to be WWE champion?" At that moment people are suddenly cheering as Bobby nods his head and agrees. "Really...Really...Oh Really? Don't underestimate me Bobby...you have no idea what I'm capable of. And you..."

He then turned to Robbie, a smirk across his face.

"I saw what you did to the Bella twins two weeks ago, and that little stunt you pulled on Maryse last week. But you better watch it my little dove...you're messing with the big dogs now, it would be very tragic if you let yourself get bit."

He brought his hand up and rest his middle finger to his thumb and flicked her nose. A nerve hit her and she jumped at him, trying to collide her fists with his big head. But Bobby interfered, holding Robbis back and away from Miz. Both Alex and Miz looked at her in shock for a moment.

"Calm down," Bobby said, bringing her to his corner. "I'll handle it okay?"

They both looked back to Miz and Alex; Miz was already in his own corer whispering to Alex once again. She took a deep breath and nodded to Bobby, hopping out of the ring.

When the bell rang signaling the start of the match, Miz quickly kicked Bobby at his leg, weakening hiss stance just slightly. Miz grabbed the back of Bobby's head and collided his fists with it repeatedly, however until Bobby brought his hands up and gave Miz a powerful push off of him. The force was so strong, Miz backed into the opposite ropes. Using the ropes to his advantage, he bounced off and charged at Bobby. They collided but not how Miz had expected, instead a harsh clothesline was given by Bobby, Miz's back crashing hard to the mat. Bobby watched in amusement as Miz was slowly trying to get to his feet. Bobby brought him up, preparing him for the "Dominator," but before Bobby could get him onto his shoulders, Miz scrambled out of the ring, and when he did, Alex was already at his side.

Bobby kept a keen eye on Miz as he traveled to the front of the ring and slid backin, and they started to circle each other as Robbie and Alex darted to cheer their mentors on.

It came down to Miz on Bobby's back, locking his head in his arms tightly. Booby started to get weaker by the minute Miz held on.

"Bobby!" Robbie screamed, as she watched her mentor get weak and frail. Her eyes shifted and saw Alex and Michael Cole cheering Miz on. She scoffed lightly in disgust. She starte to hit the apron repeatedly with both of her hands as the crowd starte to cheer and clap along with her. Motivated by the crowd, Bobby grabbed Miz's wrists and started to get up slowly, opening Miz's arms as he got up.

Bobby bent forward slightly and threw himself back, his weight landing onto of Miz. Bobby rolled off of Miz out of exhaust and Miz clasped his chest and back in pain. Miz rolled to the apron, his head and arm laying out of the ring. Alex was about to run over to him, to check on him, but the ref thought other wise. From the ring, the ref was shouting at Alex, ordering him to stay in place.

Robbie saw an opportunity as the ref was keeping Alex at bay, and seeing as how Bobby was slightly sedated, she figured she might as well help. She hurried over to where Miz was, careful not to get caught, and as the Miz started to get up from the apron, she raised a leg and kicked Miz square in the forehead. Robbie turned around and walked back to her original spot, and as she did Bobby hooked and arm around the Miz and raised him up before slamming his down on the mat.

"What are you doing?" Alex said, grabbing Robbie's arm and turning her around. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

Robbie looked at Alex up and down, an innocent smile creeping onto her lips and she moved stray strands of hair behind one of her ears. Alex watched in shock as she moved closer to him. She bit her lip as she grasped his dress shirt, pulling him closely. Her chest was touching the torso of Alex's, his breath was caught as he eyed the soft an supple looking breasts pushed together under her wrestling top. She placed a finger under his chin, making him look in her eyes and she moved her hand up to cup his face. His hands started to move downward, and gripped Robbie at her waist. They smiled as they moved inch by inch closer to each other, eyes occasionally moving to their lips.

Knowing she had him under her grasp, she brought the other free hand and slapped Alex across the faced, making him fall against the baracades. The sound echoing through the arena as the crowd gasped and cheered. Smirking, Robbie walked back to her original spot, also watching as Bobby charged at Miz and a spear was given.

Bobby hooked Miz's legs and the ref started to count, 1...2...3! Robbie jumped up and down a few times before slipping into the ring, raising Bobby's hand along with the ref as his theme played across the arena. They hugged each other tightly before turning to Miz and Alex, who was looking back at them while they walked, or tried to walk, back up the ramp. They grinned as Alex held his now red and sore cheek and Miz was gripping his forehead and back. As a final goodbye, Robbie brought a hand up to her mouth and blew them a taunting, mocking kiss.

* * *

"A love triangle!" Bobby exclaimed as they arrived backstage. Robbie forced herself to tell Bobby of creative's heinous story line they stirred up for her. Bobby knew of the controversy between Robbie and Mike that fatal night three years ago, of course, so he did grow a tad worried when the news was made out to him. Bobby sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Apparently the fans want it," Robbie said as she leaned against the wall. "So much for avoiding him as much as possible." She blew a few hairs that were straggling in front of her face, which landed back in front of her eyes.

"Well, maybe this won't be so bad," Bobby said, trying to find the silver lining. "The most contact you'll have to do is in front of the camera right? Once you get backstage, everything will get back to normal."

"Whatever...look I'm going to go change."

Bobby nodded to her and she walked off in search of the women's locker room. She then changed into another set of casual clothes, a maroon colored jacket over a white tanktop and black jeans, and on her feet were a pair of black ankle boots.

Once she was finished, she needed a break. A small release, something that eased her pain just a bit. She went for her bag and grabbed whatever it was she was looking for and a water and trailed outside.

Once she was outside, she leaned her back on the wall and she sighed as the warm summer air caressed her face. She opened the box she held and carefully took out one of the white sticks she so desired. She put the cigarette in between her lips and she sucked in as she lit it with the black lighter in her hand. She exhaled the smoke out and already she felt better. Slightly anyway.

As she took one or two more drags, she began to think about all the things that happened between her and Michael. Once they met at the diva search there was an instant connection. Was it love? Maybe it was, she couldn't tell. Oh but how it hurt her the way Michael had did her so wrongly.

She could feel a tear escape and fall across her cheek. And soon a few more came. She heard the door open suddendly and she turned slightly as she quickly wiped the tears away, making sure that she physically seemed okay.

"Robbie?" The person asked.

She recognized the voice. She turned around to see Randy standing in front of her.

"Hey Randy," Robbie said as she cleared her throat, trying her best not to sound so hoarse. "W-What are you doing here?"  
"I have some time before my match," Randy replied. "But what about you, what's a lady like you doing here?"  
"I um, needed some time to think."  
"Someone doesn't like they're storyline huh?"  
"W-..how did you find out?"  
"Word gets around fast here."  
"Clearly."

Randy leaned next to as he watched her take another drag.

"So..." Randy said as he eyed the almost finished cigarette. "You um..."  
"Yeah, I um... Sorry I know I should quit."  
"I don't mind, really."

Her eyes went wide as she watched him. He brought a cigarette to his lips and lit it.

"I heard that you yourself quit." Robbie said as Randy exhaled the smoke.  
"Yeah well," Randy said as he shrugged. "Old habits are hard to break."

Robbie nodded in agreement as he took another drag. She followed suit as she brought the cigarette to her lips.

"So...," Randy said, grabbing back Robbie's attention. "How do you like working in the WWE?"  
"It's..." Robbie started, sighing a little. "Like nothing I've ever imagined."

Randy smiled a little at her, as he saw a small change in expression. He could see her glow as she continued.

"The rush...the adrenaline...the emotion...the physical pain."

Robbie cracked a smirk as Randy snorted a laugh at that last part. One thing about Robbie was, she was quite the sarcastic little doll sometimes, though this statement was true.

"The emotional pain..."

Randy looked at her as he could see the emotional difference in her a little. A frown stricken across her face. She looked up at him, and though he could still see the hard pain in her eyes, she still smiled a little.

"Yeah," Randy said, deciding to save the conversation for another day. He took one more hit of the cigarette and exhaled the smoke. "You'll get that sometimes."

Robbie nodded in agreement as she sucked in more of the cigarette, and exhaled deeply.

Randy opened his mouth to say something, however the door opened again. They watched as one of the backstage members stepped out and spotted them.

"Randy," He said. "We need you for a promo."  
"Right," Randy sighed. He and Robbie took another drag and threw the cigarette to the ground, crushing them.

"After you my lady." Randy said as he held the door for Robbie.  
"It's nice to know there are some decent gentlemen in this world." Robbie said as she smiled at him. As she walked in, Robbie felt Randy place a hand on her back protectingly and she was more at ease.

When they saw the cameras in view, Robbie stopped and turned to him.

"I like hanging out with you Randy." Robbie said, smiling a little.  
"Well," Randy said, a genuine smile...not a smirk, but a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure having you around."

Randy was about to turn and walk away, but he stopped himself short. He turned back to Robbie and bent down to her level. He turned his head slightly and kissed her cheek gently. This time he smirked, for he could feel Robbie's cheek get hot to the touch. As he pulled away, she was in awe.

"I'll see you later." Randy said. Before he turned away, he winked at her and with that he left.

"Bye!" She said as she watched him walk away. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. Before he could see her grinning like a fool, she turned and walked away to find Bobby. Though the enormous smile still on her lips.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_

_**-robieliemegan**_


	5. Breakfast with the boys

**_A/N: I own nothing, just the oc, and the plot of this story_**

* * *

The next morning, Robbie had just stepped out of the shower and already changed into her clothes, right now she had on a gray ribbed tank top and dark blue skinny jeans.

When she exited the bathroom, Bobby had already finished packing his things together, ready for the drive to the next state.

"Randy came by," Bobby said, as she was just about to start packing.  
"What!" Robbie exclaimed rhetorically. Bobby looked at her as if she had stepped out of the twilight zone. "I mean...what did he want?"  
"He was talking about breakfast with the boys. Some time before we drive out."  
"Well great! What do I do in my spare time?"  
"Grab your purse, come to the restaurant, order some egg white fritatas and an orange juice and warm up to the boys?" Robbie looked at him with a quizical look and her shoulders slumped just a little. Bobby laughed a little at his female apprentice. "Randy invited you too."  
"Oh... well then..."  
"They're meeting us at the restaurant in an hour."

Bobby smirked at the young protege as she finished up packing her things into her suitcase, not really much to pack anymore, she did most of the packing the night before hand.

When she was done putting on her makeup, she grabbed what was called a French terry pullover, sort of beige colored that had a faint amount of gold rhinestones embeded on the shoulders. It was just slightly baggy so it wouldn't have presented to be gaudy, and the sleeves were scrunched to her elbows. She then brought out her taupe colored heels and slipped them on. As soon as she grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag, she and Bobby were out the room and approaching the elevator.

"Maybe you can flirt with Randy while you're at it." Bobby said as he pushed the down button for the elevator.

Robbie glared at him as he chuckled. Though she blushed a little at the thought of Randy and her flirting.

As soon as the doors open, she froze in place and her face fell suddenly as she locked eyes with the familiar blue eyed awesome one's apprentice, along with his luggage. Time seemed to come to a slow as they locked eyes with each other.

Kevin looked at her up and down as a small smile grew on his lips. She blushed as she watched his eyes shift back up to her face. She still could not fathom the fact how much of Mike she could see in him. She suddenly saw his face fall as his eyes went to Bobby, she almost cracked a laugh but a smirk was all she could allow herself to do.

She hesitated at first, thinking she should just wait for the next one. But she was going to be working closely with him in the near future, so why avoid it? She stepped into the elevator and stood right next to him. Shortly after she settled next to him, Bobby stepped in between them.

The tension was awkward but it was hilarious to Robbie. Reasons she didn't know why. Was it because she knew how intimidating Bobby was? Most likely.

Finally they got to the main floor. It seemed like hours on end until they got there. Bobby was the first to step off  
the elevator and then Robbie, but she suddenly turned around and looked at Kevin.

"Bye." Robbie said, giving him a small smile. Her voice was soft, almost baby like, and she followed Bobby out.

He stood there stunned a little, after what Mike had told her between him an Robbie, he figured she would never say a word to him. The elevator doors started to close and Kevin was still standing there a little in shock. Luckily, someone stopped the elevator doors from closing, clamping their hand over the door.

Kevin jumped a little and saw Mike standing in the doorway. He sighed and stepped off the elevator with his luggage.

"What was that?" Mike asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked back, though clearly he knew what Mike meant.  
"Don't play with me. I saw those eyes, you were totally all over her...what did she say to you?"  
"She just said 'Bye'."  
"'Bye'!"  
"Yes! 'Bye'! You know, goodbye but in a shorter form?"  
"Kev...you're not into her are you?"  
"...I don't know."  
"Kevin. No. This cannot happen. You have a priority, a responsibility. Kev...you're engaged."  
"You think I don't know that?  
"No, honestly I don't! I honestly can say that I believe that you forget. Look, if you go through with this-."  
"Through with what? I haven't done anything!"  
"No, but I know you. I know that look in your eye when you see her. Even last week when you said she was 'cute' I could see it in your eyes."  
"You know Melanie and I are having problems. I'm in a relationship that's impossible to get out of. I can't just break up with someone I'm engaged to, I've been with her for too long, but...there's just nothing there. And having someone like Robbie working with us isn't making it any easier."  
"If you hurt her-."  
"Like you're one to talk. Who was the one who broke her heart in the first place!"  
"That was my mistake, okay? I admit that. And I will never let that happen again."  
"...So what should I do?"  
"Think about it Kev, it should be obvious."

* * *

Breakfast was spectacular. Randy was there, of course. So were Ted and Cody. Ted was the first to say hello, he welcomed her with a warm bear hug. In fact, each of them seemed to enjoy the contact of a hug. Sheamus, Drew Macyntire and Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett) were in the same restaraunt along with the rest of the Coore. Of course they had to say hi; Sheamus' hugs were the best in Robbie's book, while Stu's accent was like velvet to the ears. Wouldn't you agree?

While they ate all the guys did was make her laugh. Constant joke after joke, and there were times where Cody and Ted would taunt each other. It was weird seeing Randy laugh so much, knowing Randy played such a hard ass on T.V. for so long Robbie didn't think it was possible to see him in such a manner. But it was nice to see him smile.

"What an interesting laugh." Ted said smiling as they heard Robbie laugh for the first time.  
"Shut up," Robbie said as she tried contain her laughter. "I hate it."  
"Why?" Cody asked. "It's awesome!"  
"Hey," Ted said. "If we ever lose her we can always follow the echos of laughter."

And once again they all laughed. It had been a while since Robbie had laugh so hard like this.

Then they fell into the conversation of storylines. They talked about a possible title match with Randy and Bobby, Ted and Cody actually suggested that Bobby go for the tag team belts with Ezekiel Jackson. Talk about domination.

"So Robbie," Cody started after taking a sip of his water. "Heard you're getting a storyline!"  
"Yeah um," She said trying to swallow her eggs. "Vince has me in a love triangle."  
"Really!" Ted said, as both he and Cody raised eyebrows. "Haven't seen one of those in a while. Any idea with who?"  
"I thought word gets around fast here." Robbie as her eyes shifted to Randy. The older man simply smirked and winked at the young protege. "It's um...with Mike..."  
"Mike?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"As in, Mizanin?" Ted asked.

As Robbie nodded a yes, he and Cody shared a look and then glanced at Randy.

"Well, you don't seem to happy about that." Ted remarked, noticing her slight hesitation.  
"Yeah well, I kind of have a...checkered past with Mike."

Robbie felt a hand come across her back. She looked towards Bobby as he rubbed her back softly in comfort and they smiled.

"Oh, it's okay Robbie," Randy said as he laid a hand on top of hers. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand and smiled genuinely. "You have us."

Robbie looked into his Greyish blue eyes and smiled softly, as did he. And from that moment, she could already tell they were going to have a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**_A/N: Not much going on in this, except the fact that Kevin is friggan ENGAGED! (Not really, just for the story) But I hope everyone enjoys. Please review and tell me what you think! _**


	6. Promo

**_Disclaimer: I only own the OC_**

* * *

So much has happened in the past few months. A lot of people got fired, which terrified the brunette diva; The Diva's champion went from being around one of the best's waist, to being a useless piece of jewelry. The Miz was WWE champion, but Robbie really could care less; and The Rock came back with a little bash with John Cena. And out of all of that, barely Robbie or Bobby had any action in the ring. They had a few tag team matches together on superstars and some on RAW but that was it. It worried Robbie to death; she went to the writers asking if they still had plans regarding her and the awesome duo, and they informed her that they're waiting for the perfect moment for her to step in.

Both Robbie and Bobby arrived at the arena a few hours earlier. Earlier that day, Robbie woke up to an email from the creative team, she was be in a tag team match with Eve against Melina and Alicia Fox and do a promo backstage where she ran into the current champion and his apprentice.

Once Robbie had already changed into her ring attire, but this time instead of the red, it was a royal purple color; she started to do some yoga stretches.

She balanced all of her weight onto her forearms and lifted her feet off of the ground doing a headstand. After about 30 seconds she slowly started to bring feet down until they've reached the floor completely. This was one of the many stretches that she did to prepare for match, even when she wasn't going in a match she would do yoga.

As her feet hit the floor, she spread her legs outward while leaving her hands faced down on the floor. It looked as if she was about to do a full split but she could never do it. Well she tried once and she thought her legs were gonna snap out of her hips.

"Nice form!" She heard someone say to her. She looked up and saw Melina smiling at her. She smiled back and straightened up.  
"Thanks." Robbie said.  
"I don't think we met yet," Melina said walking up to her. She brought out her hand for Robbie to shake. "I'm Melina."  
"Robbie," Robbie replied shaking her hand firmly.  
"I dont want this to sound weird but, do you mind if I join you?"  
"Oh, I don't mind really."

Robbie moved over a little bit so Melina could stretch out next to her.

"So how do you like working here?" Melina ask.  
"Oh, it's a dream come true just to be apart of it," Robbie sighed. "Still, I wish they would let me in the ring more often."  
"I feel your pain."

Robbie thought it was a little weird that Melina was even speaking to her with her heel turn and after all, they were going to be in a match against each other tonight.

Soon they engaged into rigorous conversation. They started talking about family and friends back home. Melina was surprised at the fact that Robbie lived in California as well but resided in San Francisco instead.

"Isn't it always cold out there?" Melina asked as they walked together along the hallway.  
"Most of the time," Robbie replied. "I just moved into a penthouse before I came here, but I like it."  
"So, anyone waiting for you at home?"  
"What do you mean?" Robbie asked with a laugh, though clearly she already knew. She meant a male companion to rock the sack with.  
"You know; husband?"  
Robbie shook her head.  
"Fiance?"  
Again, she shook her head.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Nope!" Robbie said, chuckling.  
"A dog!"

Robbie burst into laughter as Melina giggled a bit. They soon turned a corner and Robbie saw Mike and Kevin walking their way. Robbie wanted to turn around and walk away but Melina didn't know of her and Mike's conundrum so she kept walking.

"Hey Mike." Melina said as they started to pass each other.  
"Hey Mel." Mike replied. Mike looked at Robbie as he passed her but she wasn't paying attention to him. She had his eyes on Kevin and he had his on hers.

"Hi Robbie." Kevin said, smile at her.  
"Hi..." Robbie said, though at the time his name escaped her. She turned back as soon as they passed each other, and she blushed as Melina was giving her a quizzical look. Robbbie looked back again and saw Kevin still looking back at her. They smiled at each other once again before both Kevin and Mike turned a corner.

"What was that?" Melina asked.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Robbie said, quelling a laugh. Melina raised an eyebrow but shook it off for now. In honesty, Robbie didn't even know what that was, as soon as she saw Kevin, Mike didn't even exist at that moment. He had this sort of pull that drew Robbie in like a trap. He was gorgeous.

And she did the same to him. What Robbie didn't know was that after He and Mike turned the corner, Mike was giving all kinds of crap for it.

"What's wrong with you!" Kevin asked.  
"What's wrong with me!" Mike exclaimed. "I'm not the one ogling her like a piece of meat."  
"I'm a man, it's what I do. And besides, it's not like I'm going to sleep with her."

Suddenly Kevin's phone went off. He took the phone out and read the caller ID. Mike watched his face, Kevin sighed deeply as a look of annouance overcame him.

"I need a minute." Kevin said. As he answered the phone and walked away, Mike heard him say hi to Kevin's fiance. "Hey Mel...no I didn't get your voicemail...sto-stop shouting, I was busy."

Mike shook his head as he watched Kevin argue with his fiance. Every single minute their relationship was slowly collapsing because of Melanie's lack of trust. How Kevin could hold onto this relationship blew his mind.

* * *

_**"Good evening everyone," Todd Grisham said into the mic. "Please welcome my guest at this time Robbe Lebouff."**_

_**The crowd cheered as the camera panned to the side to reveal Robbie with a small smile on her face.**_

_**"Now Robbie, you and Bobby had some tremendous matches ver the past few months, but with your tag team match with Eve, I understand that you decided not to have Bobby accompany you tonight. Will this affect your performance?"**_  
_**"Well I really wouldn't have Bobby come out with me if I thought it would, now would I Todd?" Robbie asked rhetorically. "And Bobby just had a match not too long ago. Now I know this isn't a singles match, but I assure you that I'll do just fine."**_

_**Todd's face fell just for a second as his eyes shifted behind Robbie. She notices his changed in expression and turned around. The crowd groaned as the camera panned to the side to reveal the current wwe championship and his apprentice standing behind her. She sighed heavily as he smirked down at her.**_

_**"Well, miss Lebouff," Miz said, holding his championship proudly. "Looks like Bobby won't be there to hold your hand. And soon you'll realize that a little lady like you isnt cut out for this job."**_

_**"Okay, first of all," Robbie said, raiding her eyebrows once he once again called her little. "Don't call me little. And second of all...are you kidding me? At least I haven't been here for five years and still need someone to wipe my ass every second."**_

_**The crowd gasped and cheered once again as the smile of The Miz fell. **_

_**"What did you say?" The Miz growled as he stepped forward. But he stopped as he felt Alex's hand press down on his shoulder.**_

_**"Whoa, whoa wait a second Miz.." Alex said as The Miz turned around, shooting a glare. "Let me."**_

_**The Miz shrugged and let Alex antagonized the threatening diva. Alex looked at Robbie dead in her eyes, though she showed no fear.**_

_**"I don't know if you've noticed, little lady," Alex said putting emphasise on the word little, making Robbie cringe at the word. "But you're standing in front of the WWE chapmion...which means, that you, and every single one of the other so called superstars and divas, better pay some respect."  
"Whatever," Robbie scoffed as she turned around to walk away. "I don't have to listen to this."**_

_**"Now, you wait-," Miz started to say as he grabbed her elbow to bring her back. But as she turned around, she brought her hand up and slapped him in the face and stormed off. **_

_**The crowd started to go wild as Robbie left a red cheeked champion and two pissed off look-alikes. **_

* * *

_**"This match is set for one fall, and it is a Diva's tag team match. Now currently in the ring, the team of Alicia Fox and Melina"**_

_**People started to cheer as Eve's theme song started to play throughout the arena. Both Eve and Robbie came out of the entrance, and as Eve did her pose, she stood close to her and put her feet shoulder width and an arm behind her back. She raised her arm up simultaneously with Eve's with her finger pointing upwards. **_

_**"And their opponents, the team of Robbie Lebouff and Eve Torres!"**_

_**In the ring, Alica Fox and Melina were mugging and glaring at the two baby-face divas as the made their way to the ring. Once Eve and Robbie entered the ring they each went to a turnbuckle and hoped onto the second rope and did their poses. once they were done, they both went to their corner and Robbie let Eve start the match. Robbie watched as Alicia Fox and Eve circled each other and locked arms. **_

* * *

_**It came down to Melina having Eve in headlock down on the mat. In Robbie's corner she was cheering her teammate on, trying to motivate her to tag her in. Eve was having a rough time, Melina was practically strangling her with her legs. Eve suddenly shifted her weight and tried to do a roll up pin, but Melina kicked out at the second count. With Eve free from Melina's grasp, she stood back up, but Melina brought her leg up and kicked her in the chest, forcing her back to the corner where Robbie was waiting. Robbie tagged herself in and went into the ring. Melina tried to clothesline her but Robbie ducked and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. She picked her up and bent backwards, slamming Melina's shoulders onto the mat. The ref went in for the count but Robbie let go of Melina. As Melina rolled and sat up, Robbie bounced herself off of the opposite ropes. She jumped and kicked Melina in the face with both feet. Robbie stared at Melina for a second before running to Alicia Fox and pushing her off the apron, making sure that she didn't interfere with the match. **_

_**Robbie turned back around to see Melina turning on her stomach trying to get herself up. But Robbie hurried over and picked Melina up by her waist holding her upside down, facing the crowd. She waited for a few moments as the crowd cheered and Eve started to clap for her. Robbie jumped up and piledrived Melina into the mat. Robbie pinned her by moving her legs onto her shoulders and holding Melina's legs and the ref went in for the count. **_

_**The bell rang as the ref counted to three and Robbie let go of Melina's legs and started to stand back up. As Robbie's theme song "Last Resort" by Papa Roach started, Eve jumped up with joy and went into the ring and gave Robbie a big hug. When she let go, the ref held up both Robbie and Eve's hands in victory. **_

_**"Here are your winners, Eve Torres and Robbie Lebouff!"**_

_**Robbie put an arm around Eve and they both smiled as they saw Alicia trying to help Melina backstage. As soon as they disappeared backstage, Robbie and Eve started to exit the ring, however, before they could, Robbie's theme song suddenly stopped and someone else's began. **_

_**"AWESOME..."**_

_**Robbie and Eve froze as they saw The Miz and Alex Riley walking out of the entrance. Robbie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms infront of her chest as she saw Miz clapping slowly at her. Next to him, Alex was holding a mic in his hand as he grinned at the winner of the match. **_

_**"Hey," Robbie whispered to Eve. "You should go backstage."**_

_**"You sure?" Eve asked. **_

_**As Robbie nodded, Eve sighed and made her way backstage. Robbie put her hands on her waist and sighed heavily again as she glared at the current wwe champion and his apprentice approaching her. **_

_**"Well, well," Miz said. "Looks like you won after all."**_

_**Robbie nodded proudly as she watched Alex help Miz inside of the ring. Robbie backed up a few steps, not wanting to even be close to either of them as they stepepd into the ring. **_

_**"So, Miss Robbie Lebouff must think everyone should think high and mighty of her now that she's won. 'oh, Miss Lebouff you're so great, sign my action figure, sit next to me, hold my puppy.' How cute."**_

_**Robbie wrapped an arm around her and put her fist against her mouth, trying to contain a small laugh, trying to keep a straight face. **_

_**"But I know what you really are..."**_

_**"Oh yeah?" Robbie asked putting her hands on her hips again.**_

_**"See, you're probably the lowest ranking diva I've ever seen. You're nothing. You're just a waste of space diva that no one will remember after the WWE is done with you."**_

_**Robbie's jaw clenched and her fist started to tighten as she glared at the insulting champion. Her blood started to boil, especially as he resumed to insult her. **_

_**"Oh, are you going to cry little girl? Oh I'm so sorry. See? You don't have the balls to be apart of the WWE roster. You don't deserve to even be in the same ring as me."**_

_**Robbie's chest started to heave as it was true, tears were begging to peak out from her eye sockets. This happened whenever she could not release her anger, so much heat would build up she would release it in tears. But she knew she could not let those tears fall, so she retaliated. **_

_**Without thought, she brought an arm up and clotheslined the champion. They colided on the floor of the ring; Alex grabbed her at the waist and tried to pull her off of him but Robbie grabbed the collar of his suit and started to yell in his face.**_

_**"Are you kidding me?" Robbie yelled as she tightly gripped the collar. "I worked my ass of to be here, do you know what how long I've waited to get here!"**_

_**Finally, Alex tore Robbie off of Miz and held her by the waist. Miz stared at her appalled as expletive profounds were still coming out of the now furious diva in Alex's arms. This enraged the champion as he angrily stood up and got in the face of Robbie.**_

_**"You little brat!" Miz yelled. "Don't you ever put your hands on me again.**_

_**Suddenly, Robbie sucked in and spit her saliva in The Miz's face. Miz fell backwardas the spit got caught in his eyes. Quickly thinking, Robbie elbowed Alex on the side of his head countless times before he let go of her and fell backwards in pain. As soon as Miz started to get up, his fury level sky rocketing, however Robbie jumped ontop of him, people would call this a Thesz Press; and started to throw punches left and right. Alex once again pulled the diva off of Miz, and he took this opportunity to roll out of the ring to safety, but suddenly Alex saw Bobby running down the ramp in her aide. Alex let go of the diva and pushed her away, preparing himself to brawl with Bobby, he tried to clothesline him as he slid into the ring, but Bobby ducked and bounced off of the opposite ropes. He charged at the other apprentice and speared him across his midsection. Alex fell back in pain and rolled out of the ring as Bobby started to slander the two look-alikes. Bobby turned back around and went over to Robbie's side. Bobby helped her up asking if she was okay. As soon as she nodded an okay and wiped the tears away, Bobby raised her hand in triumph as the crowd cheered and clapped for her and Bobby. **_

* * *

"This is bullcrap!" Robbie said as she punched the locker. Robbie was fuming, she started to turn red with anger. The little promo with Miz and Alex Riley was not scripted, so the anger was real. Bobby watched from her from afar, Bobby was just as disappointed, but nothing could match her anger.

Robbie sat down on the couch as leaned her elbows on her knees. As she sighed, Bobby sat down next to her placing a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry." Robbie calmly said, though a few tears were still streaking down her cheeks.

"Don't be," Bobby said, rubbing her back gently. "It's not your fault."

"It's just...I worked so hard to be here. And to have him, especially him, say those things to me. I just...I've never felt so much hatred for someone before in my life."

Suddenly the door to the locker room opened. Robbie and Bobby looked up and saw Randy step in, his eyes connecting with Robbie's.

"Hey..." Randy said. The sight of Robbie crying, heartbreaking.

"Hey Randy." Bobby said.

"Hey.." Robbie replied, her voice raspy.

"Why don't I give you two privacy." Bobby gave Robbie a kiss on her forehead before standing up and walking towards the door. Before he left, he stopped in front of Randy. "Take care of her, okay?"

"You know I will." Randy said. Bobby patted him on the back once before finally leaving them alone. Randy looked at Robbie again, she had her legs on the couch close to her and she started fidling with her fingers. Randy walked over to her and sat next to her. He could just feel the anger building up inside of her. He looked at her eyes as hers were glued to her hands; they were tinted with red and they were puffy from crying.

"That was one heck of a scene." Randy said. Robbie shifted her eyes towards Randy as he tried to make her feel better. "You have a set on you don't you? Now I know who to pick if I get a mix tag team match."

Robbie cracked a small smile at him, but it fell fast in a second. Still Randy could see the pain in her eyes.

"Robbie," Randy said sighing as he laid a hand on her knee. "I hate seeing you this way...we all do. Don't let something like this break you down. I mean, once you get to know Mike and Kevin, they're-"

"Oh please," Robbie said, interrupting him. She stood up in a huff and walked over to the mirror. "I know the Michael Mizanin you don't know."

Randy sat there a bit confussed. He stood up and walked over to Robbie. He watched her as she leaned on the counter, her head still down.

"So...who is the Michael Mizanin you do know?"

Robbie looked up at Randy through the reflection in the mirror. She hesitated and thought for a second.

"Mike.." robbie said, hesitating. She turned around and leaned her behind on the counter and looked up at Randy. "Mike is a selfish, lying bastard."

"Did...did something happen between you two?"

"Yeah um...it happened awhile ago before Mike became and Mighty on his throne."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Robbie looked into his eyes for a moment. She knew she could trust Randy, he grew into her best friend, a companion.

"I met Mike one day and we hit it off really well. He were tight, like conjoined at the hip. And then one day we ended up...together.."

"Together? You mean..."

Robbie nodded as she watched his expression. She expected it to change to disgust and walk away from her but he satyed. In fact, he brought a hand up and rubbed her shoulder.

"We ended up sleeping with each other, but he told me he wouldn't let this get in the way of our friendship and then I find out he's been sleeping with someone else this whole time. So you can imagine with what he had before and to have him say those things to me, even if it was some scripted crap."

Robbie started breathing heavily from her finished banter. Randy smirked a bit as he saw the hard working woman try to steady her breathing.

"Listen," Randy said as he put a finger under her chin, making her look upward at him. "Over the past few months, I know how hard you work. You've proved that to me and the entire roster. This is just another obstacle in your career. And if it means anything coming from me, I think you're one of the best divas we've had today."

Robbie couldnt help it, a smile slowly crept up on her lips as joy overcame her.

"There's that smile." Randy said as he rubbed her cheek with his finger. Robbie giggled at the contact. "Oh, there's that laugh."

Randy embraced her in a tight hug and Robbie felt more at ease as she wrapped her arms around his muscular physique. Robbie blushed as she felt him kiss the top of her head for a few moments.

Just as they let go of each other, the locker room door opened and in came Bobby, Ted and Cody. As soon as Ted and Cody saw Robbie, they walked over to her. Both Cody and Ted wrapped their arms around her tight frame, and she laughed as they asked her if she was okay. While they hugged, Bobby walked over ot Randy and patted his back.

"Thanks man." Bobby said, nodding to him

"Anytime." Randy said, smiling.

Suddenly, Nattie and Eve walked in too, appearing at her side. She was happy now. With her friends, she was at simplicity.

* * *

**_A/N: This is a pretty long chapter, I worked pretty damn hard on this. So I would appreciate it if people would review! I love everyone that favorites and subscribes, you guys are amazing. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. _**


	7. Worried

**_A/N: I do not own the characters. Just the OC_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Worried

Kevin and Mike were in Mike's dressing room, Kevin was pacing up and down the room as Mike continued to wash his face. Mike came out of the bathroom, patting a towel over his face.

"What's with you?" Mike asked, looking at Kevin. He had a worried look on his face as he stopped pacing the room.

"I just.." Keivn said, sighing. "Do you think what we did was right?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? What we just did to Robbie..."

"This is good for her, she needs this Kevin."

"I don't know Mi-"

"Wait, wait. Are you actually feeling sorry for her?"

Kevin didn't awnser, he sucked in his lips, slightly afraid of what he's about to say. Mike sighed at Kevin's silenced and ran his palm over his face.

"Look, Kevin I know this may seem like a shocker to you but Robbie doesn't need you to feel sorry for her, okay? If she can't take this she can go back to FCW."

Kevin was about to respond, when suddenly he heard his cellphone go off in his duffle bag.

"Better go get it. It might be Melanie again."

Kevin hesitated, wanting the cellphone ring and go to voicemail. But he just couldn't bare the gruling yelling he would intake in the future. He went to his bag and pulled out the cellphone. The same look of grimmace washed his face again; Mike was right, Melanie was calling again.

Kevin stood up and made his way to the door as he picked up the call.

"Hey Mel..."

* * *

After finally calming down, Robbie changed into some regular clothes. She wore a creamy colored knotted crop top, high waist black jeans and a pair of knee high russet colored flat boots. She walked through the arena with her cigarette and lighter in hand. She opened the backdoor, the cold air hitting her face a bit. She was about to move to the side of the building, isolating herself, but she stopped herself short as she saw Kevin standing there, phone glued to his ear. He froze in place as the diva was standing in front of him. Robbie put the cigarette in between her lips and brought the cigarette to the end, lighting it.

"Uh.." Kevin said, just staring at Robbie. Robbie raised an eyebrow at him, exhaling the smoke into the air. "I'll call you back okay? Vince has me going into a meeting."

Right away the other end hung up on Kevin, obvously still infuriated with him. Kevin sighed and put the phone away, he looked at the striking Diva and hid his hands in his pockets.

"Hi.." Kevin said.

"Hi..." Robbie said, exhaling more smoke.

The tension was awkward between the two of them as they both of them tried to figure out what else to say.

"I um.." Robbie began, breaking the tension. "I'm sorry about your head...I was in the moment."

"Oh..that.." Kevin said. "I-I don't mind really. I probably would have done the same thing."

It got quiet again, still very awkward. Kevin watched her as she continued to smoke. It surprised him to find out she had been smoking, she had been apart of the WWE for more than a couple of months and he's finding out just now. Of course, this is the most time they've ever made contact with each other.

"You know...if it's any consolation..I think you're an amazing wrestler."

"Thanks.."

"No really, I mean it. I think you're impeccable. And um...I feel bad for what we did. Character, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You had to do what you had to do right? Our creative team work like that right?"

"...Right..."

Kevin wanted to tell her badly, how it wasn't the creative team's last minute doing, it was Mike's. It was Mike's idea to go to the ring after she won the match, to antagonize her and see if she would retaliate or not.

"So um...you and Mike are pretty close aren't you?"

"oh...uh, yeah every since NXT...pretty much inseperable I guess. We're like brothers."

"Hm, I'm not surprised. You guys could pass as twins."

"Yeah," Kevin chuckled. "We get that a lot."

"How come I've never seen you in FCW? I mean, most of the Divas I know now are from there."

"Oh, I didn't come from FCW, I mean I worked there as the girls physical therapist but I was barely around. I did my training at APW and the Bobby found me and uh...the rest is history I guess."

"Cool. So you and Bobby aren't really related?"

"Not in the literal sense, no, but he's always there for me."

Kevin nodded, understanding Robbie's answer. Robbie flicked the cigarette onto the floor, and she crushed it with her foot. She looked up at him, he was just plainly staring at her, she could feel her eyes boring into her skin.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asked, a litte uncomfortable.

"Oh uh.." Kevin said, snapping out of his gaze. He chuckled nervously and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Robbie looked at him confused, but she brush it off. If he had problems, he could go to Mike for help, not to her. But what she didn't know was that Mike couldn't help him, he had to figure out this problem for himself.

"Well..I better get going." Robbie said. "Long day tomorrow."

"W-Wait," Kevin said, stopping her. "I was thinking, I was enjoying our talk and um...maybe we can continue this someday?"

"Really? I um...that would be nice.."

"Great! So...uh, maybe I could take you out to breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Oh..t-tomorrow? I'm sorry, but I've already made plans with someone tomorrow morning."

Kevin could fee his stomach drop as Robbie suddenly rejected him on point. Though he was in pain, he didn't want Robbie to know that; he kept a straight poker face and sighed.

"Oh..well, m-maybe another day?"

Robbie nodded and gave him a small smile, assuring him that she and him would have one on one time with each other one day. Robbie felt a bit bad having to reject Kevin like that, even if he looked solid like a rock, she could tell she hurt him bad.

"I guess I...should go on inside." Robbie said.

"Yeah, I should too." Kevin said, smiling a bit.

Robbie turned around headed for the door, when Kevin stepped in front of her. He reached down, opened the door and stepped to the side, waiting for her to enter the building.

"Thank you..." Robbie said, looking up at him.

"My pleasure." Kevin replied, smiling with his teeth.

Robbie stepped him and Kevin walked in after her. As he closed the door, he watched Robbie walk away, her hips swaying with no effort. He slumped his shoulders, disappointed he couldn't take her out tomorrow morning, but he had hope. He was going to get some one on one time soon.

He started to walk forward on his way to Mike's dressing room, but he stopped when he suddenly saw Robbie encounter someone in the hallway. Kevin cringed a bit as he saw the Viper talking to Robbie down the hall. He had nothing against Randy really, but with all of the stories he's heard he didn't trust the viper. Hearing he had been harassing the previous Divas before Robbie. Sure, he had also hear that those rumors weren't true, but he still didn't trust Randy.

As Randy put a hand on her back, he started to walk with her. But before he turned to walk along with her, Randy turned his head looking behind them and saw Kevin staring at them, the diva unaware. Kevin's jaw started to clench as Randy smirked at him, and he finally turned away to fully walk with Robbie. His blood started boiling as he watched them walk away with each other, and to make matters worse, Robbie wrapped her arm around Randy's waist and Randy fully wrapped hsi arm around the shorter one's shoulders.

* * *

It was early in the morning, around 5AM perhaps and on the night of, everyone was to drive out to the city for a house show. Kevin and Mike, decided to take this early morning opportunity to head over to a nearby gym in order to train themselves for the scheduled house show. It was early in the morning, so barely anyone was there.

Mike was spotting Kevin on the benchpress; they usually did work out on the same machine's together, they figured it was a way to pass the time when they worked out with a buddy.

Mike helped Kevin put the bar back in its place a she finished the set, and they switched places. But before Mike laid down, he couldn't help but notice a change in his "apprentice" today. He was barely talking to him.

"Hey," Mike said, sitting down on the bench. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kevin said, leaning on the bar. "Why?"

"Nothing, you um...you're just barely talking today."

"It's nothing Mike, seriously."

MIke decided to let it go for now, but Mike knew him better. He wasn't okay and Mike knew why. Well, there were two reasons why: 1.) Melanie was always on his ass, and 2.) He knew Kevin was attracted, at least infatuated with Robbie. The last part he didn't approve at all. But who was he to tell Kevin what to do with his love life? Kevin was a grown man, he was sure he would make the right deicsion.

After they were done with the bench press, they made their way over to the dumbells located in front of the mirror. As Kevin lifted the 55lb weights, he looked up and saw Robbie's reflection in the mirror. She was far behind him, wearing a pair of red boxing gloves. Randy was there too, Kevin couldn't miss him, he was holding the punching bag infront of him as Robbie was throwing blows at it. So this was what she had planned this morning; an early workout with Randy.

Kevin couldn't deny it to himself, he was jealous. But why, he didn't know. He was engaged to Melanie and they loved each other. Although, over the past few months it didn't seem like they were. Kevin was torn between two decisions, break up with Melanie and end the nightmare, or keep pushing forward with the relationship. Of course he contemplated the first one, but he thought of the time and effort it took for the both of them to get this far into the realtionship, he would feel like a quitter if he ended the relationship now.

"Kevin.." Mike said, noticing Kevin's hypnotic gaze. Though he called him, kevin paid no mind. "Kev...Kev!"

"Huh?" Kevin said, finally snapping out of his trance, looking at Mike. "What?"

"You've been blanking out for the past five minutes, you're creeping me out!"

Kevin scoffed and continued to work out. He looked in the mirror, expecting to see Randy and Robbie still at the punching bag, but they were gone.

"What the hell are you looking at anyway?" Mike asked.

"It's nothing." Keivn replied, now trying to gether his focus on training his body.

* * *

**_A/N: I decided to end this chapter here, I ran out of steam. I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review!_**


	8. Save her

_**A/N: I do own the WWE, just my OC.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Robbie tightened her fists tightly wiht anticipation as she watched Bobby pin Zack Ryder for the win. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the ref count the pin. 1..2..3! She jumped and cheered as the ref held up Bobby's hand in victory. She slid into the ring and she went up to hug Bobby, and he hugged her back. As soon as they let go, Bobby noticed something coming down the ramp and up behind her. **_

_**Bobby pushed her out of the wayand her back hit against one of the turnbuckles. She gasped as she saw Alex Riley plowed the silver breifcase against Bobby's skull.**_

_**"Bobby!" Robbie yelled. She stepped forward to help him, but once The Miz slide into the ring, she stopped herself and started to walk backwards until the she hit the turnbuckle again. He walked over to Bobby and he stood over him, holding his championship in hand.**_

_**"I...am the champion..." Miz said, as if Bobby could hear him. "Me...Me!"**_

_**Miz turned around and saw the young protege of Bobby's at the turnbuckle. He stalked over to her, as she look back at him with eyes hard like a rock. Alex followed his mentor with his eyes until Miz came close to Robbie, almost inches away from her. In her eyes, she showed no fear, but If Robbie could move back away more she could, if it hadn't been for the turnbuckle blocking her way. She was cornered.**_

_**"You...are nothing! You hear me!" Miz hissed as he was only about a few inches away from her. "Don't you ever lay your hands on me again."**_

_**She looked up at him, piercing blue eyes full of anger and hate. Miz opened his mouth to say something else, but Alex grabbed him by the elbow, stopping him mid-sentence. Miz turned around to eye his protege as Alex held his gripped on his elbow. Robbie slid down until her bottom cushioned on the floor of the ring and she leaned her back against the bottom turnbuckle and brought her arms up to rest on the ropes.**_

_**"Wait.." Alex sai. As he saw the look on his mentors eyes, he slowly let go of Miz's elbow as he fully turned to her. "Wait..."**_

_**"What are you doing!" Miz asked, rhetorically. "Are you kidding me; you're saving her!"**_

_**"N-No I-,"**_

_**"I am the champion, you do what I say!"**_

_**Suddenly, John Cena's music started to play throughout the arena. Both of them turned around in shock as they saw none other than Cena sprinting down the ramp. as he slid into the ring, Miz and Alex Riley tried to hit John Cena together with the brief case and Championship belt, but Cena knew better. He ducked and bounced agains't the ropes and clothselined the both of them. The Miz quickly rolled out of the ring, leaving Alex there to grovel. Cena hooked his leg and put him in the attitude adjustment; his music played as Alex started tapping out, begging for him to stop as Cena continued to eye The Miz. He let go of Alex as soon as he figured he had enough as Robbie brought her hands up and her knees towards her body, she rested her elbows on her knees and she covered her forehead with her hands as she sighed again. **_

_**John turned to Robbie and walked over to her as Alex Riley rolled out of the ring. He took a knee next to her and laid a hand on her back, rubbing it softly. **_

_**"You okay?" John asked in concern. Hesitantly, Robbie looked up at John and she noddded slowly. She looekd over to Bobby, she could see him moving a bit as he was slowly coming back to reality.**_

_**"Bobby.." Robbie whisperedd. She shifted her weight to her knees and she started to crawl over to Bobby. John watched as she kneeled next to Bobby; she laid a hand agaisnt his forehead, a dark purple and red bump had already formed. She hadn't noticed John coming up behind him until she felt his hand come up agaisnt her back and kneeled down beside her. **_

_**She looked up and saw Alex Riley and The Miz standing at the top of the ramp. Her blood started to boil with rage as she started to slowly stand up. John stood up with her, fearful of what she might succumb to. She suddenly jotled forward, expecting to slid out of the ring and blindly attack the two, but John wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there. She tried to break free of his hold but it was no use. She ducked her head down in shame as John held her there. He whispered to her 'it's okay...it'll be alright...' **_

* * *

Robbie changed into a simple long sleeve back v-neck and light blue jeans and a pair of black braided leather sandals. Her, Nattie, Eve, and Sorona, also know as Tamina; had decided to go out for the evening, leaving Bobby out on the town with the guys; possibly drinking. They were at an inexpensive restaraunt, but it was nice nonetheless. Robbie sat next to Nattie while across from them Sorona and Eve sat with each other.

"So Robbie," Eve began, hesitating. "If you don't mind me asking...what's up with you and Mike? I mean, you two really seem to hate each other."

"Oh," Robbie said, the question setting her back a bit. "We have uh...a past together, it's no big deal really."

"You mean you slept with each other?"

"Eve!" Nattie and Sorona scolded.

"No, no! It's okay. To answer your question Eve, yes..we did. And to answer future questions, no we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, and no I didn't fall in love with him. It was a one time thing and he promised me it woulnd't change anything...but it was like he forgot all about me...Oh my God, do we have anything happy to talk about?"

The three girls laughed at Robbie's sudden change, she seemed happy. She thought about it for a minute and realized that it didn't hurt anymore...the pain was gone. She had moved on. However, his character and this storyline didn't quite help it...and it was quite annoying to catch herself just thinking about the incident.

"What about you and Randy?" Nattie asked, with a puzzled look. "You two seem to be getting along quite well."

"That's not supposed to mean anything, does it?" Robbie asked.

"Well, it's just we haven't seen Randy pay so much attention to a woman since..."

Nattie trailed off, but Robbie knew what she meant. Over the short months, Robbie learned from Randy that he and Samantha had been divorced a few months prior to Robbie's arrival into the WWE. Nothing bad had happened, they simply just...fell out of love. They remain friends, and Randy still makes sure he's a good dad for Alanna.

"No Randy...he's a good guy to be with, he's a good friend."

"Did you tell him about Mike?" Sorona asked.

"Yeah. Last week. He didn't seem phased by it. I mean, he wanted to know but after I told him it was like he didn't care about it anymore."

"Oh," Eve said, looking behind Robbie. "Speak of the devil."

Robbie and Nattie turned around to see Randy walk in with Bobby, Cody and Ted, and right away they saw the girls.

"Hey!" They all said as they walked up to the girl's table. All four women got up from their seats and gave each other a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robbie asked.

"Eh none of us felt like having hangovers tomorrow morning so we just decided to grab something." Randy said as he looked down at the beauty before him.

"Well join us!" Nattie said as the three girls nodded.

With permission, they pushed a four seated table next to theirs and they sat together. Randy sat next to Robbie; as they looked at each other they both smiled softly, and Robbie blushed a little as he winked at her.

* * *

Soon, the room was filled with laughter and tears caused by the laughter. Ted noticed a few people staring at them as they laughed and he loudly apologized...while laughing. A few people came up to them asking for autographs and pictures as well. They gladly accepted, even if they wanted to decline. A small girl came up to Robbie with a pen and paper and asked for an autograph. Robbie smiled, she couldn't say no to a child, even if she grew tired of people asking, it didn't seem right. She picked the child up and sat her on her lap. The girl was a bit shy, didn't say that much, but Robbie didn't mind it. When Robbie asked what the little girls name was, Robbie signed the paper: "To Eloise; my most beautiful fan. With love, from Robbie Lebouff."

The little girl giggled when Robbie gave back the paper and she read the message. The little girl threw her arms around Robbie's neck and Robbie hugged her back tightly. Robbie smiled as the little girl ran back to her mother and father and she turned back to the group.

"You must love kids." Randy said, as he watched Robbie and the little girl.

"Yeah," Robbie said as she sighed. "I can't wait to have some of my own one day."

"She's gonna be a great mother," Bobby said. "Kyra and Myles love her."

Suddenly the side of the table opposite Robbie fell quite. She noticed them all looking behind her, and right away she knew someone came in. And as their eyes shifted to her nervously, right away she knew who it was.

"Oh, don't tell me.." Robbie sighed quietly. They all nodded. "The lord is testing me..."

Everyone laughed at Robbie's annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes and she started to laugh along with them. She leaned back and she felt something hit her back, though it wasn't the chair. Randy had laid his arm around the top of Robbie's chair without her knowing. She looked up at Randy and both of them smiled at each other. Had it been someone else, they would have swatted Randy's arm away, but for Robbie...she didn't know what it was about Randy that made her so comfortable.

She looked forward but she suddenly looked up to see Mike and Kevin walk by with Nick Nemeth and Matt Cardona. She looked at them for a moment before turning her attention back to her table. Neither Mike, Nick or Matt looked back at Robbie's table, but Kevin couldn't help himself.

He looked at Robbie and Randy, how close they were. It made his blood boil seeing Randy even remotely close to Robbie, and even how comfortable she seemed around him. Mike patted his hands roughly onto Kevin's shoulders and he pushed him forward to their own table.

* * *

Robbie left the table for a few moments to go to the bathroom. The bathroom was far in the back where the others could barely see. After she was done, she opened the door of the bathroom to find Kevin about to enter the men's bathroom as well.

"Oh..." Robbie said as Kevin looked at her with surprise. She closed the bathroom door and she crossed her arms as he did the same. "H-Hi.."

"Hey.." Kevin said as he smiled a bit.

"So um...you here with Mike?"

"Yeah. We uh, were at the bar not too long ago then we decided to come here."

Robbie nodded, and once again it fell awkward again.

"Does it have to be so awkward between us?" Robbie playfully asked.

"I wish it wasn't." Kevin said, chuckling. "I...would really like to get to know you Robbie. I would love it...if you would accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow?"

"If you have something planned, I understa-,"

"I would love to."

"...R-Really!" Kevin said looked at her shocked, he hadn't expected her to accept his request so fast. She giggled a bit at his sudden change in expression, and she nodded. "Great! I..I-I mean, good! Good...um, I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Yeah," Robbie agreed as she nodded.

"I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"Sounds good."

Robbie nodded as Kevin suggested they go back to their tables. They walked with each other, Kevin came across his table and Robbie said a soft goodbyee to him, not paying any mind to the residents of the table. Kevin turned mindlessly and his hip hit the corner of the table. He gripped his hip with pain as Robbie turned around with surprise. Kevin caught her looking at him and he tried to play it cool as if it didn't hurt.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow?" Kevin said.

Robbie nodded, a small giggle at Kevin's pained face and she turned back around and walked towards her table.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope everyone enjoys. Please review! _**


	9. Torn

**_A/N: I do not own The WWE, just my OC_**

* * *

"I can't believe this," Mike said as he watched Kevin get ready to meet Robbie in the lobby. He had just put on a black dress shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. "Kevin...why are you doing this? You're an engaged man!"  
"I know..." Kevin sighed as he leaned on the counter.  
"So...why Robbie? Or better yet, why not break up with Melanie?"  
"It's not that easy, Mike."  
"Oh but cheating on her is a walk in the park!"  
"Okay, you know wha-,"  
"Okay, okay wait...I know you're not happy with her, you tell me all the time. But if either Robbie or Melanie find out you're going to end up with nothing."  
"So...should I cancel?"  
"Now! You have like an hour until you meet her! Do you know how much of an asshole you'll look like?"  
"Well, what should I do!"  
"...it's just a date right? I mean...you're not going to like...fuck her or anything are you?"  
"What, are you kidding me!"  
"Alright, alright! One date!"

Kevin sighed happily as Mike rolled his eyes at his best friend. Kevin grabbed his watch from the counter and slipped it on, then he grabbed his wallet and stored it in his back pocket.

"So where are you taking her?"  
"I was thinking of taking her to the Atwood."

Mike nodded his head, agreeing with Kevin's choice in dinner.

"um...I need the rental..."  
"Fine. Mike rolled his eyes again and sighed. He pulled out the keys to the rental and tossed it at him. Kevin smirked as he caught it with eawas "Don't scratch it."  
"Yeah, yeah." Kevin said, shoving the keys and his phone in his pocket. "I'll see you later okay?"  
"Yeah."

Kevin walked over to the door and he eas gone. Mike sighed as he was now alone. He knew what Kevin was doing was completely wrong, but now he seemed...happier.

Kevin walled down the hallway, his skin crawling nervously as he adjusted his wrist watch. He looked at the time, 6:30; good enough. And then he stopped in his tracks, staring at the watch blankly. This was no ordinary watch; it was a gift from Melanie on their first year anniversary. Suddenly he began to contemplate canceling at that moment, he started to panic a bit, not knowing what he should do.

He sighed as he put his arm down, he shook his head and he started to walk again, and as he started to his body threatened to stop in place as he saw Randy at the end of the hallway with Cody and Ted talking to them. He couldn't make out what they were saying as they were too far apart from each other. As Kevin continued to walk, he metally begged for Randy to walk away with them, but of course, Randy walked away from them as Ted and Cody walked to the elevators. Randy walked down the same hallway towards them and again, Kevin mentally started to panic. He suddenly saw images of him and Robbie together, like last night when he had his arm draped around her shoulders, or last week when he saw them walking with each other in the arena or in the gym. It started to make his blood boil. As they started to pass each other, their eyes met. Kevin kept the same frown as Randy smirked at him, and he looked back down.

As they finally passed each other, Kevin sighed greatly, trying to keep his seemingly confident posture.

* * *

Robbie stood at the edge of her bed, dressed in the hotel bathrobe with her hair down and her arms crossed in front of her; her makeup already done, making her face seem flawless. It was a simple face with a winged eyeliner, nothing big. She was looking at the outfit she laid out in front of her.

"Are you sure about this Robbie?" Bobby asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a simple dress shirt and jeans, his plan to go out with Randy and the boys coming soon. Robbie looked at her mentor as he sat on the opposite bed, and she sighed.  
"Look, I know what you're thinking," She said as she sat next to him. "I don't know if the same thing will happen again. I don't want to get hurt anymore. But Kevin, he...he seems different. I mean...I really want to get to know him."  
"Robbie," Bobby said as he put an arm around her. "I just want you to be careful. Especially around guys in this industry, this can damage your career."  
"I know Bobby, I know."

Robbie sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. She smiled as she could feel Bobby rub her shoulder in comfort. When Bobby told Robbie to to get ready, she complied grabbing her clothes and getting into the bathroom.

The outfit Robbie decided to wear that night was a black sleeveless jumpsuit with rhinestones sewn across the abdomen. She also wore a white blazer and a pair of black heels. She decided to leave her hair down and parted down the middle. As she brushed her hair, she heard the bedroom door opening and some muffled voices. Robbie stepped out of the bathroom, surprised to see Randy in the bedroom sitting on the bed.

"Hi Randy." Robbie said, smiling at him as she closed the door behind her.  
"Wow," Randy said, as he started to look at her up and down. "Well...Kevin's lucky to be going out with you."

Randy smiled as he noticed Robbie blushing a little.

"So, when are you heading out?" Randy asked.  
"Um, right now I guess," Robbie said, looking at her phone for the time. "What about you guys?"  
"Oh, right now actually. We're meeting Cody and Ted down in the lobby. You want to walk down with us?"  
"Sure, let me get my bag."

Randy and Bobby nodded as she went to get a black wristlets and slipped it on.

* * *

Kevin sat in the lobby quietly, when he suddenly heard his phone chime from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and sighed, his shoulders slumping with annoyance as he read the text message from Melanie. She was asking what Kevin was up to tonight. Kevin knew what that meant; Melanie didn't just want to know what he was doing, she wanted to know if he was fucking someone else or not.

_"I'm turning in tonight. Vince had us in a meeting all day today so Mike and I are about to shut the light."_

Kevin waited for a bit, waiting for Melanie to text back to her. Suddenly he heard the ding of the elevator from afar. He looked up and he saw Robbie walk out of the elevator. He stood up as ooked at her in awe, she looked so beautiful and radiant as the rhinestones scross her abdomen glistened under the hotel light.

Susdenly he saw Rand and Bobby walking out of the elevator after her. And he saw Cody and Ted appearing up to her. He seemed to be confused as to why they seemed to be with her at the moment, was she going out with them? Did she forget about their date that night?

Robbie looked over to Kevin and as her eyes met his, she smiled. He smiled back at her as she said bye to the boys. She said bye to Randy last, and that seemed to be the longest goodbye Kevin's ever seen. As Randy hugged her goodbye he whispered to her 'have a good night beautiful,' though Kevin couldn't hear any word of it. As Randy let go he quickly pressed his lips against Robbie's forehead.

Suddenly his phone chimed again. He quickly looked down at the phone to look at the message he recieved from Melanie. She had sent him a picture of herself, in such revealing lingerie she had recently bought.

_"Sweet dreams baby ;)."_ Was what she had wrote along with the message. Usually when he would get messages like this it was please him, make him happy but now especially at this moment he felt nothing. He quickly turned the phone completely off and shoved it in his pocket.

He looked back up at Robbie as she said her final goodbyes to them and she started to walk towards Kevin, a smile on her lips. Kevin couldn' help but smile back at her, he could feel a warm feeling inside of him as she came closer to him, his stomach started to shake nervously.

"Hi..." Robbie said as she grinned.  
"Hi." Kevin said. That smile...her smile. Mike didn't tell Kevin about what her smile could do to him. "You um...y-you look beautiful."

Robbie blushed as she whispered a thanks to him. Damn the stuttering. It shocked Kevin how nervous he was around Robbie, and how much his words fumbled out of his mouth. Melanie doesn't even affect him like that anymore, it was like he completely forgot about the picure she sent him.

* * *

On the way to the restaraunt, Kevin succeeded in making her laugh, and it was the sweetest sound he's ever heard in a long time. And how he wanted to make her laugh again and again, just to hear the sweet sound.

When they arrived at the restaraunt, it was a simple scenery. It wasn't fancy and swanky where water costed $10 and you had to make a reservation at about a month in advance, but it wasn't some fast food restaraunt where peanut shells scattered the floor. It was perfect. The music they played was easy going and smooth. Michael Buble, John Mayer, Luther, India Arie, Florence and The Machine, that group of music. Light, kind of upbeat music that made the setting just right. Robbie felt so at ease as she sat at the table across from Kevin.

When the waiter came to take their orders, Robbie orders a Fettuccine Alfredo with an iced tea while Kevin ordered the Porterhouse with the same drink. As the waiters took their order Kevin noticed that the waiter was playing all of his attention to Robbie. When he first arrived at the table, he barely even looked at Kevin. He was smiling widely as he took Robbie's order. He even greeted her with the compliment beautiful. Kevin figured he was just being polite to her, but when it was Kevin's time to announce his order the waiter wore a frown and kept his eyes on his notepad. When he gathered the menus, he gently took Robbie's menu and said thank you to her, and when Kevin handed the menu to him, the waiter practically snatched the menu away from him. Before Kevin could complain, he quickly walked away.

"Well.." Robbie said. "That was rude."  
"At least he was nice to you," Kevin said. "I think he might have been flirting with you."  
"Does it bother you that he was?"  
"Well, he should know we're on a date together, maybe he should pay a little bit of respect."  
"Oh, excuse me," Robbie said, getting a nearby waitresses attention. Luckily she had a basket of bread with her and she placed it on their table.  
"Can I help you two?" The smiling waitress said as she walked up to their table.  
"That waiter that just left um..Nicholas? He was pretty rude to my date here and we would appreciate it if someone could take care of him for us?"  
"Oh, Nicholas does this to every pretty lady he gets to meet. Don't worry, I'll take care of him."  
"Thank you so much ma'm."

The waiter nodded and she left them alone again.

"Think it'll work?" Kevin asked  
"It better." Robbe said.  
"So Robbie, tell me about yourself."  
"What would you like to know?"  
"Well, who is Robbie outside of the ring? Where did you grow up?"  
"Well, if you must know Kevin, I was born and raised in Fremont, California."  
"So you're from the Bay Area?"  
"Absolutely. I don't know how much interesting my life can get other than that. My life is very average. I graduated highschool with a 3.0 gradepoint, I um, did a bit of dancing for a few years and right after highschool I started training to be a wrestler."  
"What about college?"  
"Oh um..I-I didn't go to college."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, well technicallY I did, but nothing really interested me anymore so I dropped out. I found APW in Hayward and I moved to San Francisco shortly after."  
"So how did your family feel about you becoming a wrestle?"  
"It was...well scattered here and there. Some supported me and some pretty much rejected me and didn't understand. But there was nothing to really understand, you're my family and this is what I wanted to do."

Kevin nodded, agreeing with her. It surprised him that she didn't go to college. She looked like someone who took college seriously. Not like it made Kevin like her less though, he brushed it off and let it go.

Suddenly the same waitress arrived with their tray of food. Behind her was what Robbie and Kevin assumed to be the manager and the waiter from before, Nicholas; with both of their drinks in their hand. After the waitress put the food onto their table, Nicholas stepped up and put their drinks onto the table in front of them.

"Enjoy your food," Nicholas said, with his hands behind his back. He turned to Kevin and said, "I'm sorry for being so disrespectful to you and your date sir. Emily will be taking care of your table from now on."  
"Oh," Kevin said, smiling a bit. "Well, thank you for apologizing anyways."  
"We promise it won't happen again." The manager behind them spoke, as he glared at Nicholas. "Have a good night."

And they left them alone finally. Robbie had already unwrapped the fork and knife bound by the napkin and pressed the napkin to her mouth, hiding a smile and a laugh. Kevin looked at her confused but he smiled.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked as he laughed a bit.  
"I feel bad," Robbie said, putting the napkin down on her lap.  
"Why?"  
"Well, what if we got him fired, did you see the managers face?"  
"I woulnd't worry about that Robbie, besides now our night is going perfectly."

As Robbie smiled at him softly, Kevin's heart started to flutter. There it was, the same smile that drew Kevin into oblivion. It was so gentle and sweet.

"So Kevin, I've told you about where I'm from. Are you going to tell me about yourself?"  
"Well, I was born and raised in Virginia, I played football and basketball in highschool. And then I went to Boston College and I studied communications and I played for the Eagles. Then I moved to Washington, D.C. and then now I love in Tampa Bay, Florida when I got signed to FCW."  
"Wow...you're backgrounds better than mine."

Robbie started to laugh again, and Kevin burst out a chuckle.

"You have a cute laugh." Kevin said. Robbie stopped laughing but she still smiled at him again.  
"So what about your parents? What did they think about your decision to beome a wrestler?"  
"Well, my dad pretty much revolves around sports, he was a sportscaster for ESPN, so he was very supportive. And so was my mom, she was just thrilled. So do you live with anyone in San Francisco...husband? Boyfriend?"  
"No...nothing like that, I'm single for now."  
"Really? No one has asked you out?"  
"Well, a few but I turned them down. I mean I dated in highschool but they were...idiots."

Kevin burst into laughter at Robbie's sudden blunt remark. The rest of the night went just how Kevin wanted it to turn out. He finally got to know a little bit about Robbie, She loved hip hop but she listened to anything on the radio as long as it sounded good and the lyrics at least made sense; when she was a kid she hated rollercoasters but she grew into it. She loved horror films and action movies, she wanted to watch the whole Saw collection in a day, since she hasn't seen them yet. Kevin promised that one day he would spend the night with her just watching the Saw collection with her.

* * *

After dinner, Kevin decided to treat her to ice cream for desert. He drove up to the Baskin & Robbins near the hotel, and they decided to share a two scoop sundae with each other. Kevin ordered the "Icing on the cake" for the sundae while Robbie ordered the "Praline's and cream."

"So how are you enjoying your night?" Kevin asked, eating a small bite of ice cream.  
"I've gotta say Mr. Kiley," Robbie said. "You sure know how to treat a woman."  
"Well, Miss Lebouff someone like you needs to be treated right."  
"Someone like me?"  
"Well you know, you've got an amazing personality, you're graceful, you're an amazing wrestler...I really enjoy being around you. I'm glad that you accepted my request to take you out tonight."  
"I made the right decision."

Kevin smiled as she blushed a bit.

"Anyone tell you, you've got really big eyes?"  
"Does that freak you out?" Robbie said, jokingly.  
"No, no...they're really beautiful."

Robbie smiled, giddly at him. Kevin was making her feel like a teenage girl again, with all of these gentle compliments about her. She thought she was in a dream, a dream she never wanted to wake up from.

* * *

Kevin walked Robbie to her room, the night had finally ended for them. It's not like Kevin and Robbie wouldn't see each other anymore, but Kevin dreaded this part of the night.

"I really had a good time Kevin," Robbie said as they arrived at her hotel room door.  
"I'm glad," Kevin said. "I really hope we can do this again one day."  
"I would really like that."

Keivn hesitated, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into a nice hug. Robbie wrapped her arms around Kevin's waist and sighed, she thought she was in heaven. Kevin slyly sniffed her scent in, it was purely intoxicating as her feminine smell waffed into his senses. Robbie did the same too, his smell making her weak at the knees.

"Good night," Kevin said, as they both let each other go.  
"Good night," Robbie said softly.

Kevin turned down the hallway and started to walk away as Robbie finally put her electronic key into the hotel door, and she finally ented her room. When the door closed behind her, she coulnd't help herself. She jumped up and down a few times, squealing a bit with joy. Thank goodness Bobby wasn't back yet. She couldn't wait to go out with him again.

Kevin hid his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway, the smile never leaving his face. He fished out the key card from his wallet when he finally reached the room he shared with Mike and he insterted it, unlocking it. When he opened the door, Mike was already sleeping. Kevin tried his best to keep quiet, but he accidentally stubbed his foot against the table. His groan out in pain suddenly woke up Mike, and he turned on the side table light.

"Kevin?" Mike said, his voice tired and worn out.  
"Sorry Mike," Kevin said. Kevin sat at his own individual bed and sighed as he kept his head down.  
"Something happen?" Mike asked, a bit worried sitting up.

Kevin kept his face down as he shook his head. Mike grew more worried as Kevin wouldn't show his face Kevin finally lifted his head up, a giddly smile showing. Mike sighed with relief, he had thought something had gone horribly wrong earlier in the night.

"She's amazing Mike," Kevin said. "I mean, I know it's only been one date but...she's wonderful."

Mike watched Kevin in amazement as he continued to talk so greatly about their date earlier, and how he speaks so highly of her. He was really happy.

"You really like her, don't you?" Mike asked, though it was very obvious.  
"...I think I do."  
"You didn't kiss her did you?"  
"No, no, no but..we had a good time. I...I want to take her out again."  
"Well, that's great, but...but what about Melanie?"

Kevin's smiled faded and he sighed. He ducked his head down again, feeling ashamed.

"You know you can't keeep dating her if you're still bound to Melanie."

Kevin looked up at Mike, surprised to see his eyes filled with concern. Mike was so equally surprised to see Kevin's eyes filled with sadness and confussion.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore Mike...I...our relationship is more than horrible. It's gotten worse than before. She's always down my throat, it's like ever since I proposed to her she just...God. I don't feel the same way about her as I do before...like here..Mel sent me this picture after I told her we were going to bed"

Kevin pulled out his his cell phone from his pocket and turned it on, going to his messages. When the pciture showed up on his screen, he showed it to Mike.

"Holy crap!" Mike said, as he pushed Kevin's phone away.  
"Yeah," Kevin said putting the phone away. "I used to get excited for it, but now...man, I don't even think about her anymore."  
"Kevin, you know what to do...if you're so unhappy, break up with Melanie. But if you can't then you know you can't see Robbie anymore."

Kevin nodded, although he was so torn into what he should do. Soon the lights were out, Mike was asleep again in the other bed, and Kevin laid in his bed still awake staring at the ceiling. He had been with Melanie for so long, he figured he had to be with her for the sake of time they've been with each other. He knew he had to choose, start a new and continue this this with Robbie, or keep the relationship going with Melanie.

* * *

**_A/N: So there you go, they finally had their date! I hope everyone enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think!_**


	10. Travel woes resubmited

_**A/N: So, I re-do and re-submitted this chapter. I figured I should add more to it than just stop it there. I do not own the wwe. **_

* * *

_**Bobby sat ontop of a crate backstage, talking on the phone with possibly his wife when someone came up behidn him.**_

_**"Bobby!" Someone exclaimed. Bobby hung up the phone and turned around and saw Robbie walking up to him. She wasn't in her ring attire that night, she just wore an white muscle shirt where it was cut down almost to the bottom of the shirt so the side's of her body and her black sports bra showed, black basket ball shorts, and on her feet she wore a pair of red and black air jordans. "I just talked to the GM, are you going to Smackdown!"  
**__**"Unfortunately Robbie, yes," Bobby said as he sighed. "But you'll be fine without me."**_

_**Robbie took a moment and sighed with defeat. She knew this was going to happen one day, so she couldn't find it. She nodded and Bobby pulled her into a small hug before apologizing. **_

_**"Now, I gotta go okay? The kids are calling me."  
**__**"Okay. Tell them I said hi!"**_

_**And he turned around and walked away. Robbie was about to walk away herself, when suddenly she turned around to find Miz and Alex Riley right in front of her. As always, Miz had the same content and smug smirk on his face while Alex stood behind him and stared blankly. **_

_**"Well well well," Miz said, knowing that just his smile pissed off the diva in front of him. "Sorry to hear the news Robbie. Looks like your short...little, career is about to be over sooner than we thought...at least if you're all by yourself."  
**__**"What!" Robbie said, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
**__**"Think about it Robbie, I am the most important person on the roster. You join Alex and I, and I will make your career sore through the stars."  
**__**"Me? Join you two?"  
**__**"If you hang with Alex and I, you'll be up to your neck in fame and fortune. Every diva will be jealous of you, every superstar will want to just stand next to you. Everyone will want to be...you."  
**__**"You mean after they can't be you."  
**__**"Exactly...what do you say?"**_

_**Robbie bit her kip as she looked at the Champion up and down a few times. She licked her lips as she contemplated a bit. She was about to turn around to walk away, but she stopped herself before looking back up at him.**_

_**"I'll think about it..." Robbie said, and she finally walked away.**_

_**Miz and Alex watched her walk away, Miz smiled to himself as he gripped the championship title on his shoulder.**_

* * *

After the promo was done, Robbie walked away to the Women's locker room. Robbie sighed as she contemplated the future storyline she would have with Miz and Alex Riley. Bobby was handed over to smackdown while Robbie stayed on Raw, so she can work out a possible heel turn within the next few weeks. Vince even worked out a travel plan, so Robbie would be traveling with Mike and Kevin until further notice. She was indifferent with the travel plan, she would be stuck with Mike in the car, in the hotel room. She probably had to go along with him to interviews and such. She dreaded it. Although, she would be with Kevin too. That she looked forward to.

"So you haven't talked to Kevin at all?" Nattie asked as sat on the couch with Robbie. Both women sat with their legs held close together on the couch.  
"I don't know what's wrong Nattie," Robbie said, shaking her head. "We hit it off really well on our date last week. I don't know, maybe I'm thinking too far into this but...I like talking to him."

Since their date last week, she hadn't seen much of him or even heard from him since. Maybe she was thinking to much into the situation, maybe she just had to wait or maybe it was just a one time thing. She had no idea; she didn't want to stretch it too far off the edge but she missed talking to him. She would be lieing to herself if she said she was a little bit let down at the situation.

"Well at least now you get to travel with him now right?"  
"Yeah, _and_ Mike. I'm fine with separating from Bobby and everything but...this sucks!"

Nattie laughed as Robbie pouted playfully. Robbie leaned back on the couch and sighed.

* * *

After the Raw taping was done, Robbie presumed to pack her things into her duffle bag. She had one last thing to pack, until there was a knock at the door. She put down her things and walked over to the door; when she opened it, she found Kevin standing in front of her.

"Hi," Kevin said, smiling at her.  
"Hi Kevin," Robbie said, a small smile growing.  
"I um...Mike is waiting for us in the parking lot. So..."  
"Oh, y-yeah right. Let me just get my stuff."  
"Okay..."

Robbie turned around and walked back into the room, and once again she felt a little bit let down. That was it? That was all he wanted, was to tell her that Mike was waiting for them. What was causing Kevin to act so distant, she wondered. Was it the way she dressed? Cause she really didn't care about how she dressed that night.

She frowned as she got her things together; she pulled the difflebag strap over her shoulder and walked over to Kevin. As she walked along with him down the hallway, it was still quiet between them. Robbie did her best as to keep her eye sight forward and not look towards Kevin. Although Kevin seemed to shift his eyes to her every five seconds. For a moment, he looked down to see her free hand dangling at her side. How he wanted to reach out and intertwine his fingers within hers, to feel that fragile hand cradled and protected by his. He knew he couldn't, and when she stored her hand in her pocket he looked away.

Now the car ride, that was painful to endure. Kevin drove to the hotel as Mike sat in the passenger seat; Robbie looked out the window as she sat in the backseat. It would have been completely quiet until Mike decieded to play some music. He chose the song 'Welcome to The Family' by Avenged Sevenfold. The song was about ten seconds in an Robbie started to nod her head slightly to the music.

Without her knowing, Kevin looked in the rear view mirror and saw her mouthing the words to the chorus. He smiled, knowing she was being entertained.

IF only they played their type of music in the hotel elevator. Robbie stood behind Mike and Kevin as the piano music played. As the dufflebag hung from her shoulder she leaned agasint the wall of the elevator and hid her hands wiithin the holes of the muscle shirt, pretty much holding her stomach. She ran her tongue against her top teeth as she blankly starred at the elevator door.

As soon as they arrived in their hotel room, Robbie sat her things down on the couch and sat down.

"So um..," Kevin said, sitting on the bed in front of her. "We have a pretty early flight tomorrow morning. We probably have to leave at around 3 or 4 AM."  
"Okay," Robbie nodded. "Um, do you need the bathroom? I should take a shower."  
"No no, go right ahead."

Robbie quietly thanked him and she began to look for her toiletries. When she closed the bathroom door behind her, Kevin and Mike looked at each other.

"This is a going to be a horrible traveling plan." Mike said, and Kevin nodded.

Mike noticed a look of grimace wash over Kevin's face as he sat there. He rested his elbows ontop of his knees and he ran both hands over his face. Mike looked at hsi protege with sympathy as he sat on the same couch Robbie was sitting on.

"I hate this," Kevin said, looking at Mike. Did you know I haven't even talked to Robbie since last week? I can already tell she's starting to hate me."  
"C'mon you don't know that...let me ask you something. Exactly what is it about Robbie that you find so attractive?"  
"You really want to know?"

Keivn waited for a no, but Mike nodded a yes, looking at him with a straight face. Kevin sighed, soon these excited emotions started to come back as he started to think about his moments wtih Robbie. He tried to fight back a smile but he couldn't.

"First...her smile. Her laugh. I know it sounds weird, I don't know why it draws me in either but...when she laughs, it's a sound you want to hear over, and over again. And when we talk, we can just talk about anything. And did you notice her eyes? She has kind of these big brown eyes, and it's like...they're hypnotizing. And she makes me laugh; it's not just me making her laugh just ot make her happy; she actually tries to make me feel welcomed."  
"She really makes you happy huh?"  
"She does... I haven't felt do happy in ages."

Mike smiled a bit, happy that his friend was purely happy. But something worried him, was he...in love?

* * *

When Robbie walked out of the bathroom, she found Kevin alone, sitting on the bed. As she walked over to her things on the couch, she looked over at Kevin and smiled a little at him. That smile...soon Kevin felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Where's uh, Mike?" Robbie asked, noticing that Mike was no where to be found.  
"Oh, he's on the phone," Kevin said, pointing to the balcony. Robbie looked to the balcony and saw Mike on the phone. Robbie put her stuff in the bag and sat it down on the floor, so she could sit on the couch. "Oh, why don't you take the bed?"  
"I don't mind really."  
"No really. It wouldn't feel right if I let you do that."  
"A-Are you sure? I mean, this couch doesn't look at that comfortable to sleep on."  
"Really. I would be happy too."

Keivn walked over to the couch and sat next to her. But the couch sagged down and Keivn hit the back of his head with a bang. Kevin groaned as he gripped the back of his head in pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Robbie exclaimed, although she couldn't help but laugh. She scooted closer to him and reached out, touching the back of his head. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." Kevin said, laughing as well. Kevin looked up at Robbie, her hand still at the back of his head. He looked into her mesmerizing brown eyes, and she looked into his ocean blue eyes. Slowly, without either of their control, they started to pull into each other. Kevin's face started to get hot as she closed her eyes. Kevin's eyes started to close too, he couldn't wait to touch his lips with hers.

Suddenly, they heard the balcony door slide open. They both snatched back away from each other and Robbie laid down and put her head against the arm rest. She bit her lip in embarrassment as Mike walked in the room Mike looked back and forth between Kevin and Robbie. He wanted to asked what was happening but he shrugged it off. Kevin look at Robbie, smiling as he found her giggling.

Soon, it became awkward between them again. Robbie sat back up again and faced Kevin, Robbie hoped that they would be able to talk about their relationship, even if Mike was still in the room.

"We should get some sleep." Kevin said.

Robbie looked at him, she tried to not look so disappointed at him, so she faked a smile and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Right," Robbie said. "I um...right."

Robbie stood up and walked over to the bed kevin offered her. Kevin mentally, furiously cussed at himself for avoiding any conversation. Kevin laid down on the couch, trying to get to sleep. The couch was hard like a board, he probably would get zero sleep tonight.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I have so many other projects to work on. Anyways, please review! And please follow me on twitter: robieliemegan_**


	11. I'm here for you

_**A/N: I do not own the wwe, Just the OC**_

* * *

_**"Here is your winner, Robbie Lebouff!" Justin exclaimed into the mic.**_

_**Robbie raised her hand in glory as her music hit the speakers; she had just won her solo debut match on RAW against Kelly Kelly. Robbie went over to K2 and tried to help her up, and as Kelly stood up with her Robbie shook her hand with what seemed go be respect.**_

_**But as Kelly seemed to be oblivious to Robbie's act, Robbie took the opportunity. She raised her free arm and clotheslined Kelly to the mat. The crowd gasped as they grew confused at Robbie's sudden heinous act. Robbie circled Kelly as she cringed in pain on the floor of the ring. Robbie grabbed Kelly from her extensions and picked her up, preparing Kelly for a powerbomb.**_

_**People cheered as Kelly's back collided with the mat roughly and Robbie landed on her bottom. Robbie sat there with Kelly in front of her, sinking in her victory. She stood up and exited the ring, she stopped at apron as she watched the replay on the titantron. She smirked as she looked back at Kelly, who was being helped by the referee. She hopped off the apron and began to walk back up the ramp when she stopped as someone else's music hit.**_

_**"AAWWEESOOOOME..."**_

_**As The Miz's music hit, Robbie watched as The Miz himself walked out slowly clapping as he stood at the top of the ramp. Robbie walked over slowly as Miz tucked his hands in his pockets, smirking as the young one walked over to him.**_

_**"You're making the right decision," Miz said as Robbie stood in front of him. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you."**_

_**Miz took a hold of Robbie's wrist gently and he pulled her along, disappearing backstage.**_

* * *

"You're um..." Mike started as he and Robbie walked along backstage. "You did a good job."  
"Thanks," Robbie said, not bothering to look up at him. "I guess..."  
"Really Robbie, I mea-,"  
"Look Mike, do you really think you have to play nice to me?"  
"Robbie, I'm not trying to play nice. Are you really going to hold everything we had against me!"  
"Everything we had? Mike we had nothing."  
"So if we had nothing, why are you still mad at me!"  
"You lied! You said you were my best friend, that nothing would come between us. And then you completely ignore me, you shunned me out, you didn't even give me an explanation, how do you think I feel! Why didn't you just tell me?"

Mike looked at her with a blank stare as he sucked in his lips. There was something Mike didn't tell Robbie, or anyone for that matter, that it was impossible to tell her anyway.

"I...I can't" Mike said.

Robbie scoffed and rolled her eyes ad she turned a heel and walked away from him. As she walked, Kevin was walking towards them as well.

"Hey Robbie," Kevin said, although Robbie didn't stop to talk, she merely walked right by him. Kevin watched her walk by in confusion as she turned a corner, until he turned back around and saw Mike standing there, running a hand over his face.

He turned back around and proceeded to look for Robbie. He walked along the hallways until he found the back door. When he opened it he looked left and right for a sign for Robbie, until he found her sitting against the wall with her legs crossed. He walked over to her, taking a seat next to her.

Without saying a word, Kevin took Robbie by the hand and held it firmly. Robbie looked at their hands and then up at him, she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Robbie..." Kevin started, sighing. "I want you to know whatever you go through with Mike, I'm here for you, okay?"

Kevin felt her head nodding a yes, and he placed a kiss ontop of her head.

"Do you want to leave?"  
"No," Robbie said. "Can we just stay here for a few more minutes?"  
"Sure..."

They stayed there for a while, enjoying each other's soothing company. Neither of them said a word, they were too lost in their thoughts about each other to do so. Kevin leaned his head against the top of Robbie's, smelling her feminine scent that put him at ease. Neither of them hadn't really engaged in rigorous conversation with one another during the week, in fact, Robbie spent most of her time talking, or texting someone else. Possible Nattie or Eve or one of the Divas to keep her busy. They didn't even train together.

After a while, they decided to go back inside for RAW was almost over. Kevin walked along with Robbie backstage, neither of them still saying a word to each other. Suddenly Kevin's hand tapped Robbie's, he apologized but Robbie didn't mind. In fact, she decided to take it up a notch. She slyly tucked her hand into his, their fingers automatically intertwining. They both smiled at each other as they continued to walk alond the hallway.

"We should probably get ready to leave," Kevin said as they arrived in front of the women's locker room.  
"I know," Robbie said, as their hands were still intact with each other. "Look Kevin, thank you for being there for me. I mean, I know words weren't being said but..."  
"I figured you needed someone to lean on. I...I really like being with you Robbie."

Robbie looked up at him, biting her lip a bit as he smiled. Suddenly Kevin started to lean in, eyes moving to her lips. Robbie froze in place as Kevin moved closer to her face. She closed her eyes and she could feel her heart going a flutter as she felt Kevin's lips pressed up agaisnt hers. The kiss was short and sweet, and as both of them pulled away, both wrestlers were breathless and blown away.

"I'll um..." Robbie said, finding it hard to speak. "I'll just get ready."  
"R-Right," Kevin said, stuttering up a storm. "I...I'll get you in a few minutes."

Robbie nodded as she tried to bite back a smile. She opened the door of the women's locker room and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**_A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter I've written. Please review!_**


	12. Secret

**I do not own the WWE**

* * *

That same night when Kevin went to go get Robbie, Beth had asked Robbie to go out with the divas and stay with her and Nattie. She had agreed, so it was just Kevin and Mike in the hotel bedroom.

"What happened tonight Mike?" Kevin asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Robbie seemed so off edge."

"I guess I should tell you," Mike said. "Remember I told you I met Robbie in the Diva search?"

Mike waited until Kevin nodded.

"Well...around the same time...you know. I-I was already...I was already with Maryse."

Kevin's jaw fell in his lap, shock and disbelief filled him, his mind spinning.

"A-Are you serious Mike!" Kevin asked. "Wait, you just told her after three years?"

"No...I never told her."

"What!"

"I-I can't tell her. I can barely handle her hating my guts now, can you imagine how much she's hate me now!"

"Mike...you have to tell her. Does...does Maryse know?"

Mike looked at him, a solem and icy stare before shaking him head no.

"You've been giving me crap about cheating on Mel and you've been lying to Maryse for years! You're a fucking hypocrite Mike."

"I know...it's been eating at me all this time."

"Are you going to tell her? Or them!"

"Robbie really wants to know. I didn't think it'd come to haunt me but now...it may be too late for me, but you can still tell her."

"What!"

"There's still enough time. You can still let this thing go with Robbie."

Kevin hesitated, remembering that he had kissed Robbie earlier on in the night. Kevin's short pause of silence made Mike realize something indeed had happened.

"Kevin...did something happen?"

Kevin ran a hand over his mouth as he leaned on his knees.

"Did you sleep with her!"

"No!" Kevin exclaimed. "We...we kind of...kind of kissed earlier tonight."

"Kind of! That's like saying you're kind of a liar!"

"Alright, I kissed her are you happy!"

Mike sighed, a painful and remorseful look on the face of his apprentice.

"Oh don't look at me that way Mike. It's not like we had sex; it was one kiss, it probablby didn't mean anything to her."

"Well...did it mean anything to you?"

Kevin looked at him for a few moments before looking down at the floor. Thinking back to when he kissed her, his heart was going crazy and rampant when his lips touched hers.

Kevin got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked, standing up as well.

"Out," Kevin said, opening the door. "Don't wait up."

And he was gone, leaving Mike alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Robbie never thought she would have this much fun that night with the girls. She went to dinner with Beth, Nattie, Aj, Celeste, Sarona and Victoria Crawford while the rest of the divas were out and about somewhere. She talked a lot with Aj and Celeste, and they reminded her of her own friends. She knew she would be hanging out with them a lot in the near future.

"So Robbie," Nattie said as her, Beth and Robbie drove back to the hotel; Beth driving of course. "How's travelling with Mike and Kevin?"

"It's alright I guess," Robbie said, sighing as she looked out the window. "I had a little argument with Mike but after I talked to Kevin I felt fine."

"So you and Kevin really get along huh?" Beth asked, looking at her from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised Maryse doesn't travel with you guys."

"Why? Does she like Mike?"

"No, are you kidding me? Her and Mike are really committed."

"What? They're dating?"

"Yeah," Nattie said. "You didn't know that?"

"No...how long have they been dating?"

"I think it's been three years last month. Or two months ago."

Robbie froze in the car seat as she started to do the math in her head. She pursed her lips and she felt her blood start to boil as she looked out the window.

"Robbie?" Beth said, looking at her Dom the rear vew mirror. "You okay baby?"

"Y-Yeah," Robbie said, putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine."

But she knew now the secret. Or at least she had to find out the actual truth.

When they arrived at the hotel, Beth stood at the front desk while Nattie and Robbie were talking amongst themselves, a look of concern on Natties face as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're okay Robbie?" Nattie asked.

"I uh," Robbie hesitated. "I'll be fine."

"C'mon you can tell me."

"Well...When we-"

"Nattie! Robbie!"

Both of them turned around to see Maryse and Melina walk up to them. When Robbie looked at Maryse, a strange feeling came upon her. Did she know and her and Mike? What was going through her mind.

"Bonjour chère!" Maryse said, looking at Robbie. Right away she opened her arms and pulled her in a tight hug.

It was strange at first, but Robbie hesitantly hugged her back. When Maryse let go, it was Melina's turn to take Robbie into her arms.

Soon Beth joined the group; they talked for a while before something caught Robbie's eye. Coming from the elevators, Kevin was walking through the lobby. Her heart began to beat furiously once she saw him, even faster when he spotted her too. Soon she found him walking towards the group of girls, a tint of red growing on her cheeks.

"Hey ladies," Kevin greeted, hugging each of the girls. Once he got to Robbie, he put an arm over her shoulder and smiled at her, and she smiled back. She sighed as he placed a kiss on her temple, and she blushed when she heard the girls giggle.

"Where are you going?" Melina asked.

"Uh, out for a little bit," Kevin said, Robbie noticed he looked a bit uneasy.

"You okay?" Robbie asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be back okay?"

And he left. Though he said everything was fine, she could tell something was wrong. Maybe he and Mike had another argument?

As Robbie laid on the couch, while Beth and Nattie laid in their individual beds; her eyes were glued to the ceiling as she her hands laid on her stomach, her mind spinning like a tornado.

She could feel tears swelling in her eyes as her anger was shooting through the roof. She closed her eyes shut and she gripped the blanket and covered her eyes and she sniffed.

'God...' She thought to herself. She continued to mentally abuse herself as she thought of Mike and Kevin.


End file.
